30 day OTP Challenge: Bering and Wells
by Bell1001
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. Disclaimer: I own absolutely NO ONE from the Warehouse 13 series... just borrowing them for a little while because my life is incredibly dull. 30 day OTP challenge. Rating may be subject to change depending on the content. (obviously) Hope you enjoy it, and if you don't... I seriously don't need to know. Thanks for reading, if you are.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

The team made their way through the umbilicus and into Artie's office, dragging their feet out of exhaustion. Claudia nearly collapsed on the floor, barely making it to the closest chair she could find, Myka's eyes were barely open, and Pete's stomach was growling unnaturally loud.

"Finally you're all here… wait where's H.G.?" Artie barreled through the door yelling.

"She's in the car, sleeping." Myka said with a yawn. "It's been a long week for all of us, but especially her so I told her to stay."

"Why what happened?"

Myka was quiet for a while, her head turned down. "She got hit with the artifact, and she kept seeing Christina. She was reliving everything that happened." A tear ran down her face at the memory of her friend's pain; she wiped it away with a finger, trying her hardest to hold her own emotions in. "So can we go back to Leena's? We can have our weekend and come back on Monday to fill out paperwork."

"Fine. Go. Drive safe; see you all on Monday, barring an emergency ping." Artie turned and walked down to the warehouse floor.

They got to the car and Myka saw Helena leaning against the window. She was awake and fresh tears had begun to fall.

"Hey Pete, can you drive? Claud I'll sit in the back." Myka opened the door and slid in next to H.G.

"Helena?" Myka whispered as the car started to pull away from the warehouse. "Hey."

The older woman stayed still, trying desperately not to sob out loud. She turned her head when she felt a hand cover her own, looking into hazel eyes; so filled with concern, kindness and love. 'I'm okay,' she mouthed, not yet trusting her own voice.

Myka nodded, sliding closer and tangling her fingers with Helena's, leaning into her, their bodies molding together just right. Helena simply sighed with relief and joy at having someone she loved so close to her. Her tears stopped and a smile tugged at her lips, as Myka turned her head, lifting their joined hands and placing a kiss on the older woman's knuckles.

When they got to the B&B, Pete turned around, about to announce that they were home when he saw his friend sleeping against the woman they have all come to know and care for. "Pssst… Claud?" Pete gestured to the back seat with his chin and Claudia turned around, almost instantly wide awake and ready to squeal. They saw the women's hands; fingers intertwined, sitting on Myka's thigh.

Claudia woke Myka and H.G., all of them getting out of the car slowly, aches and fatigue returning with a vengeance. As soon as Myka got around the car to Helena's side, she returned her hand to their previous place, holding on tight to the Victorian woman. "Let's get some rest." Myka squeezed Helena's hand and leaned against her again.

When they walked through the door, Myka immediately pulled her toward the stairs and to the bedrooms. "Myka?" Helena was timid and nervous.

"Yes Helena?"

H.G. looked into her eyes, unable to ask her the question weighing on her mind, on her heart. Myka knew what the question was, and she knew how hard it was going to be for the older woman to ask.

"Look, if it's okay with you... do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I think we could both use the company." Their fingers were still laced together, Helena nodded as she went into her room to get ready for bed; Myka retreated across the hall to do the same. "I'll see you in a minute."

Helena pulled the blanket back to get under the covers, Myka joined her. They faced each other, comfortable in each others presence; even in silence they were content. Slowly Myka's hand found it's way into Helena's, both women letting out a breath neither knew they were holding.

"Thank you." Helena whispered to the woman laying next to her.

That night, both women slept better than they had in a long time... hand in hand.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

"Hey guys, where's Helena?" Myka walked into the dining room, seeing all of her friends sitting there; all but one.

"Sheesh id da bribarid." Pete said, spraying crumbs all over the place.

"Eeew... dude, if I wanted half chewed pastry in my cereal, I woud have asked Leena to make it that way." Claudia

pushed her bowl away and turned to Myka. "Did you get any of that?"

"Yeah, library. Thanks Pete." She turned and made her way to the other end of the B&B.

"How the frack does she do that?" Pete just shrugged his shoulders, already digging into Claudia's bowl of cereal.

"That is disgusting."

Myka found Helena in the library, curled up on a big comfy chair, book propped open in her lap. Her eyebrows

furrowed in concentration as she got through a page. "Are you going to stand there all day, or will you be joining me?"

She didn't look up from her book, didn't even give her time to answer, but simply tucked her legs in, making space for

Myka to sit.

When the taller woman relaxed into the chair, Helena swung herself around and cuddled into the younger agent, her

back leaning against Myka's chest.

"This is much better." She whispered as she turned the page.

"It is." Myka smiled into raven locks, placing a small and innocent kiss on the top of Helena's head.

Helena closed her book, turning a bit so her cheek was resting against Myka's chest instead. Myka just let her,

wrapping her arms around her; protectively, lovingly. "Helena?"

"Yes darling."

"Can you tell me something about Christina? Your best memory of her."

"I... I don't think I can." Helena was thrown. She hadn't been expecting that question. Tears immediately filled her

eyes threatening to spill over. They became overwhelmed with silence before Myka finally spoke.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Myka squeezed tighter, stopping the smaller womans thoughts from pulling her away.

"You don't have to tell me, but please don't hide from me."

Helena took a shaky breath, and she was gone; tears pouring out of her like a waterfall, a wave of emotion crashing

down so hard it left fractures. And Myka could see it, and feel it; and her heart ached for the woman before her.

"Sh... She was perfect." The woman choked out each word as though she'd swallowed glass. "Healthy, beautiful.

They put her in my arms and she smiled at me. She knew that I would do anything for her. I knew that I would

move mountains for her."

Helena shared more stories about Christina, while Myka gently ran her fingers through her hair, the other hand

drawing small circles on the other woman's arm. When she was finally done, Helena laughed; a sound Myka came to

cherish, even if it was almost always laced with a little pain and grief.

"Helena, you are the best mother that little girl of yours could have ever asked for."

"I couldn't protect her... I..."

"I couldn't protect Sam." Myka shut her eyes, swallowing her tears. "He died, and I wasn't there to save him. What

does that say about me?"

"It wasn't your fault Myka." Helena turned so her back was to Myka's chest once more, pulling her arms forward so

they wrapped around her. They fit so perfectly and it felt so right, so natural.

"I still blame myself. You blame yourself for Christina's death, but it wasn't your fault at all. Maybe we both need to

forgive ourselves."

"Yes. Perhaps it is time to forgive. Then maybe I can start to live again." She pulled Myka's hands up and rested her

lips on them, a slight smile playing upon her face.

"That sounds like a perfect plan." Myka looked at the time. "Oh. Lunch should be ready soon."

"Can we stay here a bit longer? It seems that your cuddling is good therapy."

Both women laughed a bit before silence overtook them once again.

"I like that idea." Myka said before pickin up where Helena left off in her book, reading aloud, cuddled up with the

woman taking up residence in her heart. In that moment, Myka realized how in love she was with Helena G. Wells.

Sorry about the update... it's supposed to be day by day for the challenge. It will be weird because I live in Hawaii and get home from work around 5 pm. So most of you will probably see these like early morning, where I will be writting them in the evenings.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Everyone is so welcoming to new writers. 3


	3. Day 3: Movie

Myka was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard heavy footsteps quickly making their way through the hall, down the stairs before skidding into the kitchen. She turned to see Helena at the door, chest heaving as she huffed out a big breath. The older woman stood up straight, collecting herself before walking calmly into the kitchen.

"Myka, darling! We have the day off." Helena started, her eyes were bright and filled with light. She was a lot happier since your talk the other day, almost as though she had truly begun to heal.

"Yes. It's a three day weekend." There were moments when Myka forgot that this woman was out of her own time; and when she came to remember, she found that she admired her even more.

"Well... I want to see a film!" She was beaming, her smile was beautiful and she was absolutely stunning.

"A... a film? Really?" Myka took a sip of her coffee, smiling into her cup; not as secretly as she would have hoped, for Helena could see the smile reach her eyes.

"Yes! A film. I've never seen one in this century." She reached out and took Myka's mug, placed it down on the counter and grabbed the younger woman's hands. "Please."

"Okay. I'll look up movie times, we'll get ready and go."

Before running up to her room, Helena leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Myka's cheek. "See you in a minute darling!" Helena called over her shoulder.

Their relationship had truly changed, for the better. They were much closer, though they still didn't talk about the next step in their budding whatever it was. Neither of them bothered to lable it as anything other than sincere love and admiration. They knew how they felt about the other, but didn't know how to take that next step. Maybe today would be the day they discovered that step. Perhaps they needed to take a leap instead.

Myka found a good movie at an old theater, it wasn't normally too crowded, so she would be able to really enjoy her time with Helena.

They arrived at the theater, got popcorn, drinks and candy, and they found some seats away from the few people in the room.

"Myka?"

"Yes Helena."

"Would this be a good date?" Helena's eyes drifted down to stare at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Um... this would be a good date night for a couple that have been together for a while. It's like a get away from the rest of the world I guess. Something fun and simple for couples to do. Why?" Myka looked at the victorian woman looking vulnerable and shy. She reached out instinctually and took hold of the hand closest to her, tangling their fingers together. "Helena?"

"Well I was hoping that I could take you on a date. I'd like to court you Myka. I just... I don't know exactly what to do in this century." She was now looking at her hand in Myka's, feeling the warmth and care being poured out through this simple touch.

"I'd love to be courted by you Helena, and I'm sure whatever you decide to do will be fantastic. I just enjoy being with you. Don't forget that."

"I guess I have some planning to do then." She smiled, once again showing Myka how hard she's trying to move forward and live her life.

"Yes you do. I know you'll do fine." Myka leaned in and kissed Helena lightly on the corner of her upturned mouth. "I trust you."

Helena's smile grew when Myka's words first hit her ears, then her heart. She could breathe, Myka was like oxygen; every encouraging word, every loving word making her heart, once made of stone, melt bit by bit. Helena could feel again, her heart was opening up and she found that love in this century wasn't an impossible dream. It was in her hand... right now. It was in the woman sitting next to her.

"The movie's starting." Myka whispered as she reached into the popcorn bag that she had now sat between us. "Don't worry. I picked one with a happy ending."

thanks. this should have been for tomorrow, but i decided that since i missed a day, i would just put up an extra one. it's not great or anything, just fluffy cuteness. i'm trying to develope the relationship, but i'm not sure when it will be okay to cross THAT line... maybe in a few more chapters. the rating may change a bit. 3


	4. Day 4: On a Date

"Dude! Will you just sit down and relax already?" Claudia flopped onto a chair at the other end of the room. "You're making me dizzy."

Helena stopped pacing and took a seat next to the young inventor. "I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like it? What if I mess it up? I asked if I could court her, but I haven't courted anyone in over a century, least of all someone as wonderful and brilliant as she is…"

"Just stop talking for a sec. H.G., you are amazing, beautiful, talented and kind. Myka's been in love with you since she was like seven, which sounds weird but it's totally true. You don't have anything to worry about. Just be yourself because the part of yourself you're afraid to show her; that's the part of you she loves the most.

"Claudia, she's never told me she loves me. I haven't said it either."

"But you do right?"

Helena looked up into the young woman's eyes and saw how open her heart was, she wanted to help them find happily ever after.

"I do. I do love her. I'd… I'd do anything for her."

"Then don't worry about it. As long as you don't hurt her, everything will be fine."

"How can I make sure I never hurt her? I have my fair share of baggage darling, I don't want to ruin our friendship." Helena's breath was shaky, her face was flushed with anxiety and fear. "I can't lose her Claudia. She's the only thing in this world that keeps me breathing. She's everything." She let her head fall into her hands, a curtain of black hair hiding her face from the world.

"You seriously need to suck it up woman! You are THE H.G. fracken Wells! You're the father of Science Fiction... sorry, mother of Science Fiction. Anyway, you don't need to worry about anything but being there for Myka when she needs you, and she's not that high maintenance. Just read to her or write her a fluffy poem or something. I know she doesn't want to hurt you either, you both just need to suck it up and be together already."

Helena huffed out a laugh, holding out her dress towards the red head. "Thank you. Would you mind helping me into this? There appear to be straps where straps shouldn't be."

"Sure... hand it over old lady."

"Myke's! Get out of the bathroom already, I have your dress right here and I have to pee!" Pete was banging on the bathroom door where Myka locked herself in almost 20 minutes ago. "Come. On! You're going to miss your first date with H.G. and I'm sure you've been waiting your whole life to go out with the father of Science Fiction."

"Mother of Science Fiction!" Came the muffled response from the bathroom. Myka opened the door and ran to her bedroom, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Hey..." Pete slowly opened the door to find his friend face down on her bed, wild curls all over the place. "What's going on? I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is! I just... what if I mess everything up? Helena is still healing and puting herself back together after a century in bronze. I don't want to ruin what we have!" Her eyes were wide and innocent when she found Pete's gaze. "Pete, I don't think I can do this..."

"But don't you like... you know... love her?" Pete kind of blushed a little, not as much as Myka did, but enough to feel a little like a girlfriend, rather than a best bud.

"I... Yes. I do love her. She's everything. But I'm scared." Myka flopped back onto the bed, a frustrated groan making it's way out in the process.

"Look Myke's, I see the way she looks at you. You're the only one who can get her to open up, to smile; like truly smile and laugh. You make her world better. I don't think you have anything to be scared of. She's obviously in love with you, which makes me a little jealous cause I mean she is ho-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence, I will hit you... hard."

"Alrighty then. Never mind. Anyway, like I was saying; you can't mess this up. Just show her that you want to be with her, and everyone knows you want to be with her so it's not like that's gonna be difficult."

Myka sat up again and hugged her friend. "Good pep talk dude."

"Thanks. You so owe me. Now, get up and get ready for your date. Your dress Lady Ophelia." Pete gave a little bow while presenting her dress. "H.G. picked it out for you."

"It's beautiful. Help me get it on?"

Helena stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Myka to come down. Claudia came running in through the front door.

"The car's here. Man H.G. you went all out."

"I want everything to be perfect." Helena shook her hair out, a nervous habbit everyone picked up on.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Myka said from the top of the stairs. Helena whipped around so fast she nearly fell over, and as Myka walked down the stairs, it took everything in her to remember to breathe.

"Stunning." Helena held out her hand and Myka eagerly grabbed it, squeezing tight and refusing to let go.

"You too." Myka smiled and stared in wonder at the woman before her. The dress Helena wore resembled a very Greecian style. It was almost a gray color, flowing down to the floor, four slits going all the way up to the waist around the entire dress. Beneath the top layer, a beautiful lace fabric clung to Helena's form, leaving very little to the imagination. The top half of her dress was unbelievable, showing every curve, every detail of her body, straps crossing in the front, over her shoulders, those very straps hanging loose down her back somehow staying in place. "You're perfect." Myka tried not to stare, but it was nearly impossible. A blush crept up her own chest to her cheeks, Helena pulled her in and kissed her blush away.

"The car's here. Shall we?"

"Yes. Please."

It was a long drive to where they were going, but Helena found that there was very little she wouldn't do for Myka.

"Helena what are we doing?" Myka got out of the car, her red, floor length gown blowing lightly in the wind.

"We're seeing an Opera. A revival of La Wally, Catalani's..."

"Masterpiece." Myka completed the rest of Helena's sentence. "I can't believe you did all of this. This is amazing!"

"So this would be a good first date then?" Helena smiled, knowing that this was the right thing to do.

"This is more than a good first date Helena. Wait, how did you know I like the Opera?"

"I pay attention to you. I listen when you speak, I see what you read, the music you like. I lo... I love you." Everything came out like word vomit before she could stop herself, not that she wanted to stop herself. Those words needed to be said. "I'm sorry, you don't need to say anything."

"I love you Helena." Myka laughed a little, relieved that the words were finally said. "I think I've loved you my whole life."

Helena leaned in closer, her eyes flicking down to look at Myka's mouth. She licked her own lips, and before she knew it, Myka was kissing her. It was tentative at first, they took their time discovering each others warmth, Myka slowly ran her tongue across Helena's bottom lip. The shorter woman gasped and granted Myka the access she was seeking. Tongues familiarized themselves with each other, they engaged in a dance of give and take, love pouring out of every stroke, every single sigh and gasp.

When they broke a part to breathe, Myka leaned her forehead against Helena's, breathing her in.

"We should go inside." Helena started walking, but Myka grabbed her wrist, stopping her midstep.

"I just wanted to tell you, even though the date just started, it's been the best one I've ever had. I think every day will be like that with you Helena Wells. I can't wait for tomorrow." She leaned in and stole one more kiss. It wouldn't be the last of the evening.


	5. Day 5: Kisses

Myka couldn't sleep. She went downstairs for a glass of water, but stopped when she heard something in the kitchen. She rounded the corner assuming it was Pete getting his midnight snack. "Seriously Pete?..." her voice trailed off when she saw Helena sitting at the table, tea in one hand, her head resting in the other.

"Myka!" Helena quickly began to wipe her face, the fact that she was crying, obvious to anyone with eyes. "I'm sorry, was I making too much noise? Did I wake you?"

"No. Helena why were you crying? Is everything okay?" Myka was immediately by her side, a comforting hand stroking her hair out of her face, eventually resting on the small of her back. "Helena tell me... what's wrong?"

"It's silly really. I just had a bad dream."

"Was it about Christina?"

"Yes... and about you." A fresh tear managed to squeeze it's way out of Helena's stubborn tearducts, rolling down the side of her cheek. Myka scooted closer and kissed the tear away before resting her chin on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Keep going. I'm right here and I want to know."

Helena took a shaky breath before continuing. "Myka, my love... I don't know..."

"Helena just tell me. Did I die in this dream? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"No! Myka you didn't do anything wrong. You were... you were taken from me." Helena dropped her head into both hands this time, gripping her hair in frustration. "I don't know who it was, but someone took you from me. They said it was my punishment for all the horrible things I've done in my life, that I didn't deserve to have someone like you to love me. I couldn't stop them Myka... I tried. I promise you I tried. I fought for you love, I swear I did..."

"Shhh. I know. I believe you sweetie. I know you'll always fight for me, because I will always, always fight for you. I love you and I know you love me Helena."

"I do..."

"Is this the first time you've had this dream?" Myka's voice was now filled with concern.

"Yes... well, no. It started after our first date. When you told me you love me."

"Helena! That was two weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just come to me?"

"I didn't know that I could, and I didn't want to worry you." She tried to look away, but Myka stopped her, turning them both so they sat face to face. "Myka I'm scared... I don't want to lose you."

"I'm scared too Helena. I mean think about it, we're not even supposed to be possible. You're from a different time, everything is against us having any sort of normal future, but here we are. The warehouse must like the idea of us being together."

"That would explain why I smell apples when we're together."

Myka looked at her curiously, not quite understanding what she meant.

"I'll tell you later. It's kind of a long story."

"Just promise me that you'll remember something." Helena nodded, looking right into the most open and honest pair of hazel eyes she's ever seen. "Remember that no matter what happens, if we're ever taken away from one another, no matter what the reason is... I will find my way back to you."

Myka's words always seemed to have an effect on the inventor, because as soon as those words left her mouth, tears trickled down her face. "I promise."

"Tears of relief? Tears of joy?"

"A little bit of both darling."

Myka leaned in and kissed each and every tear away, until no more would fall. When she went to kiss the last offending drop away, Helena moved her head so their lips met instead.

"I love you my darling Myka."

"I know." They laughed a little, something they both needed to do at that moment. "I love you too. You want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Please."

"Hey... I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Helena nodded again for what seemed like the hundreth time that night and allowed herself to be pulled out of the chair and up the stairs to Myka's room.

They finally fell asleep, but not before a few more kisses were exchanged.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Obviously, writting isn't exactly my thing, but according to a new friend of mine Irish Eyes 10, I know that some will like it, but for others it may not be their cup of tea. Thanks anyway. And thank you for your reviews, comments and support. Aloha. 3**


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Alright... so here's the stuff that I'm not so comfortable writing because I just have no fracken idea how to put it on paper. Well NSFW (sort of) Sexy times. I hope this is okay and if it offends anyone just don't read it. My head is just a mess right now. Sorry if it sucks. Nothing makes sense but I tried. Also: I'm trying to keep the stories connected, so according to this one, Myka and H.G. have already done the nasty... Maybe we'll revisit their first time in a flash back later on.**

"It's been over two weeks! Why is it taking so long!?" Helena was furious. Myka and Pete were on a mission over seas and the artifact they were looking for was proving to be a challenge.

"H.G. they farnsworthed in this morning and said they were almost done. Don't worry." Claudia walked to the older woman and hugged her, whispering the last bit into her ear. "Pete won't let anything happen to her."

Helena returned the hug, squeezing her eyes shut and buried her face into her young friends shoulder. "Thank you."

…

Later that night, Leena was returning freshly washed and dried clothes to their owner's bedrooms when she heard noise coming through Myka's open door. She looked in and saw H.G. opening and closing drawers, tossing clothes out of the way, making a big mess.

"No way... Okay you have to clean this up before Myka get's back, or you're gonna have some explaining to do." Leena walked in and put the hamper down on the bed. "What are you doing anyway?"

Helena kept going through things, even though Leena was standing right their with a half amused, half worried, mocked disappointed look on her face. "I am looking for a shirt that Myka wore on our last date, the concert shirt… something about stones."

"Her Rolling Stones shirt?"

"Yes! The one with the big lips." H.G. explained, still not grasping the fact that everyone who is anyone existing knows who the Stones are.

"Why are you looking for it?" Now Leena was just messing with the other woman.

"Because… because I miss her! I haven't slept in nine days, and I am exhausted beyond belief. I need that shirt. It was the shirt she wore the first time we... when we..." H.G. was desperate and when Leena saw that, she just smiled turning to face the hamper.

"Here… I washed it this morning." She presented the shirt to H.G. "Now go get some sleep. You look awful."

H.G. clung to the shirt, holding it against her chest as she walked out of Myka's room to her own bedroom right next door. She slipped out of her clothes, left in her black lace boy shorts (suggested by Myka) and she tossed the shirt on, the hem coming down to mid thigh. H.G. sighed; the feeling of having any part of Myka so close to her was calming her down already. She slipped beneath the covers and closed her eyes.

…

Pete and Myka got back to the B&B around 3 in the morning, after taking the red eye. Myka went straight to her room to put her things away.

"What the hell!?" She dropped her bags, eyes wide as she took in the mess before her.

On the other side of the wall, Helena's eyes shot open when she heard Myka yell. She was out of bed and in Myka's room instantly.

"Myka!" Helena yelled as she ran and practically tackled the younger woman onto the bed. She peppered her face with kisses before finally finding those lips she's been dreaming about for weeks.

Myka gasped and moaned into the kiss, deepening it when she pulled Helena closer, one hand on the small of her back, the other buried in her hair. She lowered the hand on her back until it came into contact with skin, Helena's leg. Myka raked her nails down the back of one leg, before taking her other hand to repeat the motion on the opposite side. Helena's breath quickened, she was panting, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"Helena… what happened in here? And why are you wearing my shirt?" Myka said once she managed to separate her lips from Helena's body.

Helena sat up straddling Myka's hips, as the younger woman's hands came to rest on her thighs.

"I missed you and I couldn't sleep so I was looking for this shirt. I made a bit of a mess and got caught by Leena who ordered me to clean up; but when I got the shirt, I was just so tired that I went to my room and put it on."

"Sweetie…" Myka put her hand on Helena's cheek. "I'm sorry if you were worried. I missed you and believe me, it was infuriating; trying to track down an artifact that appears and disappears on its own. That's why it took so long to get it. I'm sorry." Myka lifted herself a little, urging Helena to meet her half way, which she did. It was a simple brush of lips before Myka dropped back down onto the bed, looking up at the woman above her. "You're so beautiful."

"As are you my love."

"I like you in my shirt." Myka smiled, playing with the bottom of the shirt, before slipping her hand underneath to come into contact with Helena's hip. "I think I'd like you better out of it."

This time Helena smiled, her eyes dark with desire and need. She slowly pulled the shirt up and over her head. "I thought you'd never make your move darling; but now you are horridly overdressed." Her hands moved to unbutton Myka's dress shirt; it was slow and torturous, and Myka wanted the task to be done so she could finally feel Helena against her. Her hips instinctually rolled against the agent on top.

Every inch of skin exposed to the cool night air was also exposed to Helena's lips as she kissed her way down Myka's chest, stomach, ribs, hips, and just above the waist line of her pants.

Myka sat up, finally able to shrug the shirt off and immediately reached back to unclasp her bra before trailing her own kisses down Helena's already half naked form. Her mouth finally latched onto a nipple, Helena growled as she arched into Myka, putting her hands in her hair to keep her in that spot. Myka's other hand played with and teased the other nipple to erection, every tug followed by a gentle carress pulling moan after glorious moan out of the goddess before her.

The younger woman flipped them over, reversing their position. She tugged the boy shorts down Helena's legs and tossed it on the floor with the mess her girlfriend had left behind. She teased, sucked and loved every inch of Helena's body before settling between her legs. Helena's chest was red with a blush creeping up her porcelain skin, ending up on her cheeks. Myka loved the effect she had on the woman beneath her. She kissed the inside of Helena's thigh until the older woman was begging.

"Myka. Please." Helena tangled one of her hands in the other woman's mess of curls, urging her closer to where she wanted her and Myka was more than happy to oblige as she dove in. Helena was an oasis in a desert, and Myka was thirsty. "Gah!" Helena's grip tightened in chestnut curls, her free hand clenched into the sheets so hard, she could have torn them to pieces.

She rolled her hips against Myka's hot mouth, unashamed in her actions and feeling the vibrations of Myka growling roll through her. She screamed as she came close, only to be pulled back onto the ledge when Myka stopped.

"Myka!? Don't stop!" She just giggled a little, staring openly and lovingly at the beautiful Victorian woman from a different time. "I was so close..." Helena threw an arm over her head, burying her face in the crook of her elbow.

"Shhh... it's okay." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she got off the bed. Myka unbuckled and dropped her pants and underwear, standing still so Helena could take in and appreciate her nude form; something the older woman loved to do. After a minute, she returned to the bed, straddling Helena's thigh. "I really really missed you." She moved her hips, leaving evidence of her arousal on Helena's leg.

Helena groaned in approval when Myka pushed her own thigh against her center and started moving. They found their rhythm easily, bucking and gasping for air with each passing moment.

"God, Helena!" Myka felt two fingers at her center, passing over her clit briefly before entering her forcefully. "Right there." She was close... too close. She wanted to go over the edge with her love.

Myka quickly snaked her hand down Helena's stomach and mimicked her motions, flicking over her clit, then finding their way inside to the familiar, welcoming warmth that she loved so much.

"Yes!" Helena was shaking, her free hand now clawing into Myka's hip enough to draw blood.

It only took a few more strokes for Helena to go over the edge, screams of pleasure practically bringing down the roof. Myka followed her as her orgasm overtook her. Her eyes shut tight and a softer, but still intense scream left her mouth. She collapsed on Helena, her lips finding a racing pulse and latching onto it, as if it were sustaining her. She licked a line from throat to ear, down a perfect jaw, until she found lips.

Eventually Myka rolled to the side, pulling a sheet over their cooling bodies while they held onto each other, face to face. "I. Love. That. Shirt." Myka panted as her breathing started to return to normal.

"As. Do. I." Helena's eyes closed for a second, and when they opened Myka was smiling at her. "What?"

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway."

"I beg to differ, but if wearing it results in a night like this, I will." Helena's eye flickered with a bit of sadness, and Myka picked up on it.

"I'll try not to be gone that long again. I promise." Myka kissed Helena's forehead and pulled her in till the woman was resting her head against her chest.

"I believe you. I love you Myka."

"I know. I love you too Helena; and from now on... my clothes is our clothes. Especially when I'm gone. Oh and one more thing..."

"Yes darling?"

"You clawed my hip and my ass! It's gonna leave a bruise."

"Oh... I'm sorry. You want me to kiss it and make it better?" Helena licked her lips.

"Tomorrow morning? I can't move and you look like you could use a good nights rest. We're all off tomorrow anyway."

"Wonderful. I do have two and a half weeks worth of plans for you."

"I am looking forward to it."

**Thank you for reading... if you read it. If you did congratulations because damn I could barely get through writing it. I was struggling with the story, but if you stuck it out... Thank you thank you thank you. Reviews, suggestions and positive thoughts are welcomed and appreciated. Aloha.**


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**So there will be sexy times. NSFW. (kind of) Not insane smut... well maybe a little. There's smut. But it's fluffy and cute and there's some Claudia thrown in as well. Enjoy!**

Helena was wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping wet. She stared blankly at the outfits that Claudia had picked out for them and tossed on their bed, the shower turned off and soon after she felt bare arms wrap around her stomach, and light kisses on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back into the embrace.

"Mmmm..." She smiled, picking up the first bit of her outfit. "Darling, what exactly is cosplaying, Comic con, and why do we need to wear these to retrieve this particular artifact?"

"First of all..." She paused to rest her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I don't know what cosplaying is, I've heard of Comic con, but that's Claudia and Pete's domain. Second..." This pause was followed by a moan as Myka's tongue traced a line of small reckles from Helena's shoulder, up the side of her neck, until her mouth was next to her ear. "You are gonna look so hot in that outfit, I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

Helena's legs, which have been threatening to give out during the entire exchange, finally did as Myka's lips closed around her earlobe; licking, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. Myka's arms tightened, preventing Helena from collapsing. The older woman was euphoric, she could barely think, she was so high on the woman loving her neck, her back. She gasped as Myka's right hand scraped up the inside of her thigh to cup her center beneath the towel. Helena gripped Myka's left hand, still holding her around her middle.

"Please darling." Helena begged, sucking her bottom lip between her own teeth to muffle her inevitable cries of pleasure.

Myka closed her eyes, smiling before allowing herself to slip between wet folds. She found Helena's shoulder between her teeth as she bit down.

"Yes!" Helena gasped. She rode Myka's hand, her legs shaking, her heart beating out of her chest. Myka changed the position of her hand so she could enter her with two fingers, brushing the palm of her hand against the shorter woman's clit with every thrust. Helena yelped when Myka pushed into her. "Myka! I need to see you darling."

Myka adored Helena, especially when she got like this. She removed her hand from the trembling woman, turning her around and slowly lowering her onto the bed. Myka stretched her body over the woman beneath her, returning her hand to their previous task and making her lover completely unravel. "Come Helena. Please." She pushed into her harder then, speeding up. As she felt Helena clenching around her fingers, she curled them slightly, scraping that sweet spot inside, at the same time she flicked her thumb over her clit once, twice, and Helena came undone. She screamed her release into the empty room, not caring that the B&B Was still full of the other residents.

She shook and trembled, Myka still inside her as she came down slowly. Myka stayed with her until she felt her calm, only then did she remove her fingers. Helena watched through slightly closed eyes as Myka took her fingers into her mouth, tongue rolling over each digit, tasting the other woman. "mmmmm."

"Come here darling." Helena pulled Myka down and captured her lips. She savored the taste of her on her lovers lips. Helena took a deep breath, a smirk on her lips. "Your turn love." Just as she flipped them over, a loud banging on the door stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Um... guys?" Claudia said hesitantly, her voice slightly higher than usual. "I know you're busy and all, but Artie just called in on the Farnsworth and we have to go." She heard some shuffling around, groaning, and footsteps on the hardwood floor when the door swung open. Myka stood there in her robe, hair a little messier than usual. "Please don't kill me... I told them we should wait. I'm sorry." Claudia's voice squeaked again, drawing a sympathetic laugh from both women in the room.

"It's fine Claude. Not your fault. Anyway, we just have to change and toss the outfits into our carry on, then we're good to go. Give us five minutes."

"How about ten?" Helena said as she came up behind Myka, placing both hands on the young agents hips. "Claudia darling, I'd hate for Myka to suffer a clam jam..."

"Helena! Where did you even hear that term?" Myka turned her head so she was looking in Helena's eyes.

"That bird thing that Claudia set up for me."

"Twitter? Dude... who are you following?" Claudia couldn't help the blush that spread across her face and the laugh that escaped her lips, it always happened when she witnessed her mentor figuring out 21st century things out on her own. "Ten minutes... I'll stall. Just hurry up." Claudia shook out her heebee jeebee's while turning and running down the stairs.

...

About 30 minutes later, Myka and Helena walked down the stairs; hand in hand, both completely sated.

Helena walked to Claudia and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much dear. We really appreciated that."

"Yeah don't mention it. Ever. Seriously... Don't. And you guys totally went over your time."

"Not by much... anyway, I do love to keep her on the edge for a little while, so I needed a bit more than ten minutes."

"Helena!" Myka locked eyes with her and silently questioned her abilities to keep private things... well private. "Seriously!?"

"What?" She simply shrugged her shoulders, walked over to Myka and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Alright love birds... let's get going! Comic Con isn't gonna sort itself out."

"Oh yeah, Claude... we were wondering what's up with the outfits." Myka and Helena both picked up their carry on bags.

"Dude it's like dress code, requirements for the Con. You need to cosplay or they'll know you're an outsider."

"Well, I like mine." Helena piped in as they walked to the car. "May I keep it? I think I could find good use for a red leather suit like this." She looked at Myka, and licked her lips. Myka bumped into the SUV, shaking her head to bring herself back down to earth.

Claudia shook her head to clear it of the images forced there by her Victorian friend. "Dude keep it and do whatever you want with it, but when we get back, I am soundproofing your room."

"Lovely."

**So I hope you enjoyed it... maybe? IDEK. Anyway, it was hard. Most people place them at comic con for this one, but I figured it would be alright if I mentioned cosplay, but kept the story at the B&B. Maybe they'll be in another state or country for the next one. Any ideas? I think the next prompt is shopping. Let me know how you like it. I appreciate everyone's reviews and suggestions. ;)**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**There will be love. Fluff. That stuff... H.G. being adorable, Claudia and Pete being... well Claudia and Pete. Myka being Myka. It's just fun I guess. Shopping.**

"I know... I'm on my way." Myka closed the farnsworth, looking at Helena apologetically. "I'm sorry sweetie, that was Artie. He needs me at the warehouse."

"Darling, today was supposed to be our day off. We were supposed to go shopping, spend time together." Helena pouted and flopped onto the bed. "I was really looking forward to being with you all day."

"I know." Myka sat next to her girlfriend. "I was looking forward to it too. Truly." She tangled her fingers with Helena's and put both of their hands on her thigh before leaning in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm finished. He just needs a little help on a case."

"I guess we can go shopping on our next day off, but that isn't for another month."

"I was kind of afraid to show you this, but..." Myka walked over to the desk, sitting down and opening up the laptop. "You can shop online now."

"You can!?" Helena was off the bed and behind Myka in the blink of an eye, leaning over her, pressing herself quite deliberately against the seated woman's back. "How wonderful!" She smiled with such a child like glee that made Myka's heart burst with equal excitement and joy.

Myka spent ten minutes showing Helena how to find what she wanted to buy and how to put all the information in. "Not that I think you're incapable of figuring this out yourself, but I want to be sure you don't have any questions when I'm gone."

"I think I'll manage love, but if I do have any questions, I'll be sure to give you a call." They switched seats, Helena practically squealing with excitement as her hands danced over the keys.

Myka smiled and kissed the top of the older womans head before slipping out of the room. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." Helena quickly spun around in time to see Myka waving goodbye.

Helena spent the rest of the evening, until Myka returned, finding things to buy and actually purchasing everything she was looking for, and then some. Normal people don't really do that, but Helena had money to spare, years of investments, trusts, and savings building up, left her more than taken care of.

...

When Myka got back that night, she showered and got ready for bed, slipping behind Helena, allowing the older woman to curl back into her. Myka kissed her bare shoulder.

"I missed you today. I'm sorry I had to go in."

"It's quite alright darling. I had fun shopping online. I think I'm going to do it more often."

"Did you buy anything good?" She nestled her face into Helena's neck, the area right below the woman's ear that made her squirm in pleasure.

"Indeed I did. I also bought a few things for you, but it's a surprise so you'll have to wait I'm afraid."

"That's fine. I'll wait." Myka squeezed tighter, and both women eventually fell asleep to the sound of each others breathing, and the feel of the other woman's heart beating steadily.

...

A few weeks had passed, the team were walking up the driveway after a long day at the warehouse when H.G. spotted four medium sized packages sitting on the porch.

"They're here!" She ran to the B&B, snatched up all of the packages and geastured at the door with her chin. "Well!? Someone open the door please so I can get these things sorted!"

Myka ran up to her, quickly kissed her, then unlocked the door to let her in. Helena bolted up the stairs like lightning.

"Meet me in the room darling! Ten minutes!"

"Okay! I'll see you in ten." Myka walked to the kitchen and made a quick snack for herself and Pete. They ate together in the kitchen.

"So what do you think she has in the packages?" Pete asked curiously.

"I don't know. She did say it was a surprise for me so maybe books?"

"Seriously dude?" Claudia walked in and inserted her butt into the conversation. "She's H.G. Wells! You guys must have hot sex because... well before I soundproofed your room, we heard enough of it to know it was earth shattering."

"Your point Claude?" Myka asked, leaning against the kitchen sink, a blush spreading rapidly across her face, like a plague.

"My point... it's probably sex stuff. She probably bought some you know? Toys?" Her squeaky voice reemerged when the words left her mouth. "Sorry... that's weird, but I'm guessing I'm right. I would even place bets."

"Challenge accepted!?" Pete jumped up and extended his hand to shake Claudia's.

...

"Myka darling? I believe it's been about ten minutes." Helena called from the bedroom.

"Okay guys, wish me luck."

Myka left them and slowly made her way up to the room, slightly afraid, but mostly excited about anything Helena could have done that would be waiting for her. When she opened the door, she saw a few things she wasn't expecting.

"Helena? What is all of this?" Myka looked at what lay before her. A book shelf that spun. There were levels to it, with a push of a button it opened up to reveal more shelves with more books. Myka had hundreds of books, they were everywhere; piled into corners, under her bed, on her bedside table, taking up space in her closet... but now they were all perfect, organized and in one place, well cared for and completely loved.

"I made it for you." Helena said shyly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "I've been working on it for a month now, but didn't have all the parts I needed. When you showed me the online shopping, I found the parts I needed and put it all together while you were downstairs. It was nearly finished, so it only took me a little while."

Myka pulled the older woman into a tight embrace. "I can't believe you made this for me. I love it." She tangled her fingers into Helena's hair and pulled her in, kissing her fiercely and tenderly all at the same time. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than you could ever know Myka."

"So you could have bought anything in the world... and you bought gears and parts for a bookshelf? For me?"

"I would spend all my time doing only things for you Myka, it's true... however, I did manage to get a few more things while I was shopping."

"Yeah? What else?"

Helena started to unbutton her blouse, revealing red lace. "This came in yesterday." She said as she slid a digit over the front clasp bra, tempting Myka to come closer which she did. "It's a matching set." Myka's eyes drifted down to the button of Helena's pants.

"Helena..." Myka warned. She wasn't really in the mood to be teased... she was more in the mood to make love all night long with the woman she loved.

"Another thing came in yesterday as well." Helena walked to the dresser, pulling out a long, rectangular box, handing it over to Myka. "This is for both of us. Would you care to open it love?"

...

A few hours later, Myka and Helena lay spent on the bed. Myka turned on her side, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on Helena's cooling shoulder.

"You can do the shopping from now on." She panted, the other woman laughed and they both agreed that online shopping would always be the best thing that Myka has ever taught H.G. Well after teaching her how easy it was to be in love again.

**Thank you for reading. I thought I'd make this one a little fluffier because I read back and noticed that the first few were kind of Angsty and I didn't warn anyone. I mentioned Christina in the earlier chapters and mentions of her will be back in future chapters. I just feel like those things will always be angst, hurt, comfort. So this was just a little fun with H.G. cutsie stuff with her making something for Myka. Yeah... that's all. Thanks again. Comments, reviews, suggestions are all welcome. Try to leave negativity out. I get stressed over stuff like that. You guys are all amazing.**


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**So there's some smut in here. I had a fluffy, fun, friend's hanging out thing but it turned into a Myka/Helena centric piece with Claudia, Pete and Artie thrown in... I mean, they are in a lot of it, but still not like MAIN focus kind of 'in it.' It's fluff, fun, and smut. Just enjoy it or don't read on past this point.**

"Artimus my man!" The group walked into Artie's office twenty minutes after called them on the farnsworth.

Claudia whistled when he turned around to face them. "Dude! What's with the new jacket?"

"What? err... nothing! It's not new." Myka walked up to Artie slowly, examining hime closely. He swatted her away. "What!?"

"Nothing!" She backed up until she was safely pressed against Helena, the Victorian woman wrapped her arms around Myka protectively. "It's just, last time you trimmed your eyebrows..."

"You had a date! The docs. in town! I knew it!" The red head jumped up and down squealing so loud, Pete had to cover her mouth. "Yes! So we have the night off?"

Everyone's face lit up at the thought of having Friday night off.

"What? No. You four... inventory."

"But Artie?" Claudia whined and pouted.

"Don't worry Claude." Pete threw his arm around her shoulder. "We'll find something fun to do."

"No! You." He pointed at Myka. "You are in charge. She..." He pointed at H.G. which made her squeeze just a bit tighter. Artie accepted their relationship for what it was, but it didn't mean he approved just yet. "She stays out of the H.G. Wells section." Myka nodded and chuckled a bit, able to feel the other woman's disappointment instantly. "...and Myka, make sure he!" Artie then pointed to Pete. "Doesn't touch anything."

Myka took a deep breath. "I'll try my best, but you know how he is." She directed her gaze towards Pete who was already finding something on Artie's shelf to stick in his nose. "This is gonna be a long night."

"What about me!?" Claudia stepped in front of Artie as he was walking out.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her out of the way gently. "You... stay out of my chair." With that, he opened the door and left.

Myka turned to her friends. "Alright! Let's get to work so we can all get home."

They looked at each other, exchanging mischievious glances before bursting into laughter. Claudia and Pete shouted in unison, "Warehouse laser tag!"

They ran to the H.G. Wells section to grab the gear that she and Claudia had been working on. "One rule already broken." Helena commented as she stepped into her section of the warehouse. "Good job darling." She looked at Myka who was supposed to be the leader in this situation. The curly haired agent simply stuck her tongue out, and crinkled her nose. "It isn't nice to tease Myka." Helena's voice dropped an octave, desire dripping from each word, leaving Myka speachless and scheming.

Myka stepped forward and walked towards H.G. once she was all geared up. "Okay everyone. Two minutes to go wherever you want, then the game will start. Don't touch any artifacts. If you get hit on the vest, a minute down, head shot is five minutes out." By this time she was face to face with her girlfriend. "Use whatever combat training, military, secret service or..." She looked at Claudia. "Call of duty training you have." She leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Helena's lips. "Let the games begin."

The group scattered, finding their choice spots to start from.

Claudia found a dark corner to sit and formulate her plan in. When she finally settled in; note pad and pencil in hand, Pete ran past her hideout. She jumped up and got him right in the back of the head.

"Awww man!" His helmet vibrated and lit up.

"Five minutes dude! Down!" Claudia blew imaginary smoke from the tip of her laser gun, smiling.

"You were camping! Not cool man."

"Looks like this time, call of duty training just kicked your marine trained ass! What!?" She turned around and ran, realizing she only had a few minutes to get as far away from Pete as she could.

...

Meanwhile, in another part of the warehouse, Myka found her look out spot on the top of one of the shelves; a shelf that she was surprised to find almost completely bare. Three stories up, no artifacts on it; seemed like the perfect place. She saw Helena walking in the aisle just below her and smirked. She drew her weapon before speaking.

"Hey!" Just as Helena looked up, Myka fired right at her, hitting her square in the head. "Yes! Five minutes. You can't move."

"Hmph!" Helena crossed her arms and pouted. Before she could even formulate a propper response, Myka's boots were hitting the ground. "My grappler?"

"Uh uh uh. My grappler. You gave it to me." Myka smiled victoriously, putting her arm around the shorter woman and hoisting them into the air, landing with a soft thud on the top shelf. She lowered Helena so she was laying back on the shelf.

"Myka!" She tried to get up, but Myka gently pushed her back down, lowering herself so she was laying on top of her.

"You're still down for four..." She looked at her watch. "Three minutes. Don't move." She brought herself closer and devoured Helena's mouth with her own, drinking in every moan as her hand found it's way to a perfect breast, slipping beneath fabric to touch the warm, soft flesh that awaited her.

Helena arched into the touch, tangling her fingers through Myka's hair. "God!" She panted and rolled her hips agains Myka blindly reaching to undo the younger woman's jeans, but suddenly she stopped.

"Helena? What's wrong?" Myka pulled back just enough to see her girlfriend's face.

"My minutes. Are they up?" She asked sincerely.

"Forget the minutes." Myka tried to return to kissing her, but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"But the rules." Helena said just as Myka pulled her own shirt off, tossing it to the side.

"Change the rules." Myka said quietly. Before she knew it, Helena was pulling her back down.

Myka's hands were everywhere; squeezing, pulling, scratching and loving every inch of the other woman, who's actions had begun to mirror her own. She managed to get Helena's jeans undone and forced her hand into the tight space, fingers finally finding the wet warmth that she knew would greet her.

She drew figure eights around Helena's clit, as she squirmed beneath her. She started going faster, pushing harder at the writhing woman's command.

"Yes!" Helena yelped with pleasure at every thrust of Myka's body against her own. She dug her finger nails into the small of Myka's back, drawing blood in her desperate attempt to feel more of this amazing woman. "Myka!" Helena screamed when a mouth, tongue and teeth finally made contact with that spot just below her ear. Helena was lost, screaming Myka's name over and over, along with many profanities into the warehouse.

After Helena's body calmed, Myka slowly and reluctantly withdrew her hand from the shuddering woman, and kissed her forehead. Helena sighed, smiled, and looked at her lover through heavy eyelids.

"Darling. You are remakable... and I love laser tag... and I love you."

"I love you too Helena. Never forget it."

"Well, if there was ever a doubt in my mind, this moment could have eradicated it in a second."

Myka tucked a stray hair behind Helena's ear, the woman turned her head and kissed Myka's palm. She started pulling her back down, Myka thought for another kiss, but when Helena got her to the perfect angle, her hand slipped into her pants between folds, slick with arousal.

"Beautiful. Let me take care of you love."

Myka nodded, gasping as Helena's hand started working on her clit. She rocked forward on the older woman's hand; her own hands braced against the shelf on either side of Helena's head.

"Ah! Mmmm..." She rode Helena's hand until her muscles tightened. She froze, her mouth falling open in bliss. "Fuck!" She screamed louder than she thought.

...

"Did you hear that one too?" Claudia asked, spinning around in Artie's chair.

"Yup..." Pete sat at the table, his head was burried in the crook of his elbow.

"You think they're almost done?"

Just then, they heard a series of 'Oh my god, Helena, yes,' and some other choice words that shall remain unspoken.

"Nope."

"Myka totally planned this." Claudia said, spinning around faster. Anything to drown out the unwanted imaginings of her sister figure and mentor going at it, god knows where in the warehouse.

"Yup." Pete started banging his head against the table.

...

"Shit!" Myka said, sitting up and looking over the sides of the shelf.

"What is it darling?" Helena zipped and buttoned her pants, before moving to re-do her shirt and fix her hair.

"I don't see my shirt. It fell."

Helena giggled. "No. Your shirt didn't fall, it was flown in the throes of passion my love."

"Well either way, I have no shirt and we need to go back to Artie's office. I have an extra one in my bag."

"Of course you do."

They got down, Myka took Helena's hand and they walked back to the office.

...

"Seriously?" Claudia looked at the two women who wore identical, dopey smiles; with mocked shame and disappointment.

"I hope it was worth it." Pete piped in from the corner, a red mark forming on his forehead.

"It was..."

"Helena!" Myka tugged on her hand instinctually to prevent her from continuing.

"Darling, they obviously heard it all. No use trying to hide it." She leaned in closer and kissed her cheek.

"Fine. Sorry guys. I got carried away. I know we were supposed to be playing laser tag. Next time we'll really play, I promise!" Myka looked at her friends with an apologetic expression.

"It's okay Mykes. I mean, come on... when it's hot it's hot, and you two are h..."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Pete!" Myka shot daggers through him.

"Sorry. I'm a guy, it's what happens in here. I can't help it."

The door buzzed and slowly opened. Artie walked in, his mood was lighter than when he left, but he was still Artie.

"You! I said stay out of my chair! How many other rules have you four broken?" He said as he practically tipped Claudia out of his seat.

"Relax man! We didn't break any other rules okay?" The red head said as she walked over to stand by Myka.

"So what did you guys do?"

"You know?" Pete tried and failed to come up with something.

"We were just hanging out." Helena piped in, remembering hearing the term from Claudia. 'It's what friends do,' She thought... 'we're all friends.'

"Yeah..." Myka said, lacing her fingers together with Helena's. "We were just hanging out."

**Hope this was okay. Let me know what you think. I appreciate everyone who's still hanging in there. It will get better... maybe. I'll try. =D Thanks again. I love you all.**


	10. Day 10: Animal Ears

**A short one about how a pair of animal ears triggered a very serious conversation. Thought it was about time to bring up babies. Maybe? Well too late... it's already written. Enjoy.**

"Pete?" Helena walked into the kitchen tentatively, hands twisting at the hem of her blouse.

"Hey H.G. Whoah! What's wrong with you? You look like hell."

"Thanks? I... I think I may have done something... wrong. With Myka." She closed her eyes briefly, a tear landing on her cheek. She took a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm.

"What did you do?" Pete spoke calmly, knowing that H.G. would never intentionally hurt Myka.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know. We were... you know? about to..." She cleared her throat before continuing. "...have sex."

Pete's jaw dropped, his hands hit the table. "You didn't do something stupid like mention someone else, or suggest trying something new because you weren't happy did you?"

"I would never! I can assure you Mr. lattimer, I wouln't dream of another woman in my bed, and for your information, Myka keeps me very happy and satisfied, and she is never opposed to trying new things, in fact, she makes the suggestions."

"Okay! I'm sorry. TMI by the way, I didn't need to know all of that. So what happened?"

"Alright..." She moved to sit in the chair across from Pete, trying to remember the details of what happened before she left the room. "We were upstairs. She had me pinned against the door, and let me tell you, I've been on a slow burn all day. I was NOT in the mood to be teased..."

"Can you please just try not to share... SO much?" Pete put his face in his hands.

"Sorry. I am a story teller after all. Anyway, when I pushed her back toward the bed, we hit the dresser, a picture fell and the frame broke. Then she stopped and picked up the picture. She started to cry, she asked to be alone and I came down here extremely confused and slightly hurt."

"Wait... not the picture of her and Tracy on halloween right?"

"Yes, they're wearing silly little animal ears. I believe that was the one. Why?"

"I think I know what happened, but you need to talk to Mykes. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, but it's something important that she needs to tell you herself."

Helena visibly relaxed when Pete said she didn't do anything wrong. "But if it's important, why didn't she talk to me about it? why do you know? and why can't you tell me?" She tried not to sound jealous, but a little bitterness managed to slip out.

"Look H.G. that halloween... that's Myka's happiest memory. She didn't have the greatest childhood, I think that was her best memory because they were all together and happy. Look, she never thought of being a mom, having her own family... until you came along." Helena nodded, so far able to follow the story. "I guess the idea of never having kids, kind of bums her out."

"What!?" Helena bolted out of her seats and ran up the stairs before Pete even knew she was gone.

She flew the bedroom door open and saw Myka sitting against the headboard, holding the picture. "Helena, I'm so sorry. I was just..."

"Why can't we ever have children?" Helena sounded panicked and out of breath. "Do you not want children with me?"

Myka froze, she opened and closed her mouth, desperately reaching for words that wouldn't come. Helena crawled close to Myka and kissed her, holding her face in both her hands. "Myka, I promise, if you could consider it... I promise I can be a good mother!" Tears were rolling down her face. Myka jumped up, realizing that Helena thought it was because she wasn't there for Christina.

"No! Helena stop! Stop thinking what you're thinking." She pulled the sobbing woman into a loving embrace. "Baby you're perfect, and I don't doubt for one second that you would be the most amazing, loving mother to our children."

"Then what is it?" Helena looked into perfect hazel eyes, then down to the picture still clutched in her hand. "This?"

"My mom sent the picture with the ears we were wearing. She wrote a letter and said that I should keep it for my children; so I can make memories with my family. Then I realized that I'm never going to be a mom."

"But you never asked..."

"I couldn't bring myself to ask you for this... because I knew you'd say yes, even if it hurt. I couldn't ask you after you lost..."

"Christina." Helena took a deep breath before resuming her hold on the younger woman. "Darling, Christina's death was a nightmare. I didn't know what I going to do, but to try and bring her back. She was my world, and she was gone. Her death tore me a part, it changed me; but her life, every moment I had with my little girl... I wouldn't trade those moments for anything."

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you. I was just so afraid that asking you about it, would push you away and I couldn't bare the thought of you hurting because of me."

"Myka, my love. You are the one thing that keeps me whole. The only time I hurt is when I'm without you. And to add more to this family of ours, I would be honored and blessed. A child who is half of the woman I love, I couldn't ask for a better gift in this world, but right now you look exhausted."

Myka made a noise of agreement, she pulled the covers over both of them as they snuggled beneath the warm blanket, getting tangled in a mess of limbs.

"Can we talk more about this tomorrow?" Myka asked with a yawn, curling further into Helena's body.

"Of course. We should sleep on it anyhow, though remember that I want this life with you. Don't feel as if you're pressuring me Myka. I love you and I would love any child that we brought into this world."

"Thank you. I love you too. All this because some silly animal ears in a picture." Helena laughed and kissed the back of Myka's neck, eliciting a soft sigh from her girlfriend.

Both women drifted off to sleep, dreaming about their future; a young girl with curly hair, black as night. She runs through the grass behind the B&B, her dark brown eyes glistening in the sunlight with life and love, her laughter so bright and powerful, it could bring hope and joy to the darkest of times... their daughter.

**Already told a friend of mine that this one was hard to get out... I was nervous because it's not the best, however, it will get better. The next chapter is 'Wearing Kigarumis' any suggestions? Thank you for reading.**


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Here's another one. Cute family fun. Enjoy it! Love you all for reading.**

"Okay!" Pete stood in front of the group with his hands clasped together in front of him. Everyone was there except Artie who was finally on that walk with Dr. Calder that he's been meaning to get to. "Everyone knows why I have gathered you all here this afternoon..."

"I don't!" H.G. raised her hand in the air, drawing everyones attention to her just in time for Myka to slowly reach up and pull her hand down to the side, but even after she did that, she wouldn't let go.

"Sorry Pete. I forgot to fill her in. We had some things to talk about. Keep going."

"How could you forget Mykes!? What's so impor..." Pete's sentence died out when he saw the look on H.G. and his partners faces. "I mean, it's cool."

"Woah, what's going on now?" The red head popped her head up from the couch and scanned the room to see her family staring back at her.

"Nothing Claude. It's fine." Myka reassured her, feeling Helena's hand squeeze hers lovingly. "So Pete... you were saying?"

"Right! So, we are gathered here in this room for a movie marathon of... Star Wars!"

"What is this for love?" Helena whispered into Myka's ear, only loud enough for her to hear it.

"It's Pete's birthday and he gets to pick what he wants to do." Myka whispered back, quickly brushing her lips against Helena's ear before pulling away. The older woman's heart started beating faster, she needed to distract herself.

"Happy birthday Pete!" She shouted, a little louder than necessary, causing everyone to wonder what was wrong with her. Myka brought her free hand to her mouth and fought to supress a laugh threatning to bubble over.

"Thanks H.G. I was saying; Star Wars marathon, so get your pillows, find your spots, but first open these." He handed everyone boxes that were wrapped like gifts.

"Um... dude. You know birthdays work the opposite way right. You don't give gifts, you get them." Claudia said, taking the box with her name on it.

"Let's just say, my gift will be watching the movies with you lovely ladies wearing these."

"Pete! Please don't tell me you bought us skimpy outfits or some trashy..." Myka was cut off by Claudia screaming excitedly, practically knocking Pete over when she hugged him. "Pete what is that?"

"It's a Kigurumi!" Claudia was jumping up and down, waving it in the air. "You know, like a onesie for adults, but different animals or characters from cartoons. I've been wanting Stitch for the longest time and look." She held it out in front of her proudly before moving to put it on. "Leena what do you have?"

"Oh! I have a Koala. Cute." Leena followed Claudia's lead and went upstairs to change.

"Okay?" Myka and Helena slowly opened theirs, the older woman got hers open first.

"Mr. Lattimer? What is this?" She held up the yellow creature with brown stripes and black tipped ears.

"Pickachu!"

"Bless you?"

"No, H.G. Pickachu is a character from Pokemon. It's a cartoon. Anyway, they come out of this thing called a Poke ball and let me tell you, that little guy is cute and cuddly looking, but damn! He is badass. I think you'd make a pretty awesome Pokemon."

"Pete! You did not just say that my girlfriend would be a good pocket monster!"

"Hey! Cool! You know what a pokemon is?"

"Not the point Pete! You suggested that it would be awesome if Helena were trapped in a ball. That's not cool." Myka was calm, but annoyed enough to forget that it was Pete's birthday and give him a piece of her mind.

"Darling it really is fine. I think it's rather cute and at least it doesn't look like that blue creature Claudia has to wear."

"Hey! Stitch is the best." Claudia was walking down the stairs, and although it was a strange looking thing, H.G. had to admit that Claudia could pull it off. She did look positively adorable.

"What do you have love?" Helena said, peering into Myka's box.

"A bear." Myka looked at it. It was a brown bear.

"Because I know you like bears Mykes. I thought it would be nice."

"It is." Myka walked over and gave her friend a hug. "Thanks. And happy birthday." She and Helena quickly ran upstairs and changed into their Kigurumis.

...

"Okay everyone, let the marathon begin." Pete took the remote and sat down on his chair.

Claudia was curled up on one end of the couch, Leena on the other. They had a blanket drapped over their legs, each with a bowl of ice cream in their hands.

Myka and Helena made a big mess of pillows and blankets in a corner, they were sprawled out across the floor, Myka sat back against the pillows, Helena leaning against her, her arm resting against the older woman's chest. She could feel her heart beat and smiled at the thought that it was her heart too. They were soul mates, meant to be together. And as though Helena could read her lovers mind, she took hold of Myka's hand, kissed it, and slipped it beneath the kigurumi to rest over her heart.

Myka couldn't help but think, that this was the best birthday Pete had ever had.

**Thanks for reading. Trying to get this one out early so I can do one more when I get home. Hope you enjoyed it. It's not the shortest, but it isn't very long either. Kigurumis are adorable and I really want a pickachu one. Hope you don't mind that I made a bit of fun with the whole pokeball thing, even though this OTP challenge is pre-season 3. Love you all so much.**


	12. Day 12: Making Out

**Hiya! Sorry about slacking off. I needed time away from this. Just a couple days. I did yoga tonight though, and I feel better. I hope this is okay. Seriously, make suggestions if you want to see something different, or specific in their relationship. If I'm butchering Bering and Wells for you, I'm sorry. I love them too so I'm already hard on myself. Don't need negative comments, but helpful suggestions are always welcome. Thanks again. Enjoy.**

They were in the middle of a heated makeout session on the couch at the B&B. Myka straddled Helena's thighs, hands exploring familiar territory; mapping out every soft curve, every peak, finding their way into soft curls or undeniably thick, black locks.

Helena pulled away, only to bring her face back in. She pressed her forehead against Myka's. "So... babies."

"Helena!" Myka groaned as she pulled her in for another kiss.

"Darling, we do need to talk about it." The older woman pulled back again, frustrating her girlfriend to no end. "It's been a week since we last brought it up. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." Myka moved off of Helena's lap to sit next to her, immediately taking hold of her hand. "Ive just been thinking a lot."

"About?" Helena moved closer, resting her head on Myka's shoulder.

"About how it's gonna happen." Myka looked away nervously, but a hand on her chin stopped her.

"Now, I'm no expert darling, but I believe we decide who will carry the child; you I'm guessing since I'm over a hundred years old, and there could be complications." Myka saw the sadness flicker across Helena's face. "Then we decide on a donor."

"Sweetie, I know that's how it's done, and if you want, we can have Dr. Calder run some tests and just do a check up to be sure... maybe you could carry the baby... we don't know." Helena hummed and smiled against Myka's shoulder; this woman she loves so much has never failed to provide her with many great things she's been missing out on since she's been debronzed; love, a family, and hope. "There is something though..."

"What?"

"Don't be mad, and please promise you'll let me finish talking."

"Okay?" Helena areed, though she was starting to worry that something was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been trying to figure out how to tell you this, but I have a feeling I know how you're going to react." She took a deep breath. "I want us to use an artifact."

"You what!?" Helena was shocked, she didn't know what to do. She just stood up, storming out of the room. She passed Leena and Claudia in the Kitchen before slamming the front door behind her.

"Hey Myka? Myka!" Claudia and Leena ran over to her, tears were streaming down her face as she clutched her knees to her chest. "Leena, she's hyperventalating." Claudia jumped on the couch behind her and started stroking her hair and rubbing circles on her back. Leena left the room to get something in the kitchen. "Mykes, calm down. Take deep breaths. That's it, just like that. You'll be okay." When Myka's grip on her legs relaxed, Claudia hugged her from behind. "Dude. Is everything okay?"

Leena came back with a glass of water. "Here Myka." Myka gratefully took the cup and started drinking. "H.G. is outside, kicking the dirt and talking to herself. Is she okay?"

"I have to talk to her." Myka stood, handed her cup to Claudia and ran quickly ran outside. When she got on the porch, she saw Helena sitting against a tree, chin propped in her left hand, while her other hand pulled at the grass. "Hey."

Helena looked up and saw Myka's eyes, still glassy from crying. "Myka I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. I just... I needed a minute."

"It's okay. I told you, I knew how you'd react. I was right, by the way." She forced a light hearted laugh. "I guess I just wasn't prepared to feel like this."

"Myka, why would you... how could you even consider..."

"I didn't. At first... I wanted a child with you, I want a child with you. At first it didn't matter where our baby came from; who it came from or what country it came from. I just wanted us to have a child together." Myka sat in front of Helena and took her hands into her own.

"Artifacts always have a down side." Helena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to prevent herself from crying, but it didn't work. "What if..."

"I know." Myka wiped her tears away. "I talked to Mrs. Fredric, I talked to Claudia. They helped me find the safest artifacts, then I did my own research on all of them. 23 artifacts; and I worked faster doing inventory so I could have time to do research. I wouldn't just suggest something like this without finding out everything I could first."

"Myka."

"Let me finish. You promised." Helena looked up and nodded. "I narrowed it down, and there are artifacts where the downside is close to nothing. The baby wouldn't be affected. We don't have to go into detail now, but just tell me you'll consider it."

"Why? You said before that you didn't care where our child came from. Why do you care now?"

"I see her." Myka closed her eyes.

"Her?" Helena's voice shook, her heart had begun to race, and she couldn't control it.

"Yes. Helena, she's beautiful. She looks just like you, but with my curls, unfortunately..."

"I love your curls." Both women smiled.

"I know. Your eyes... she has your eyes. She's both of us Helena. I remember everything about her... her laugh. I'm in love with her, with our child. I see her every night when I close my eyes, I see us together."

"I've seen her too."

"You have!?"

"Yes. The way you describe her. I've seen her... the night you asked me for a child. I had a dream about her, running through the grass, truly free." Helena pulled Myka into a gentle embrace. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes. We may use an artifact; however, I want to join you to research the top candidates." Helena pulled back to look Myka in the eye. She nodded and found Helena's lips in a kiss that was simply love.

...

"God! What is wrong with you two? You're either storming out of the room, or practically doing it on the couch..." Claudia walked in on Myka and Helena making out on the couch a few days after their little talk. "Wait... you guys didn't do it on the couch did you." Helena smirked, Myka blushed. "Never mind! I don't want to know." Claudia turned around and left the room, bumping into Leena and Pete in the dining room. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Their positions were reversed from the last time they made out on the couch. Helena was on top, only she lacked Myka's restraint and control; so hips were grinding down, hands beneath thin fabric, scratching at soft pale skin.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Calder."

"You did?"

"Yes. I want to make sure I'm healthy, although I do think you should carry our child."

"Really?" Myka smiled, leaning back into the couch, her hands still stroking Helena's sides.

"Really my darling Myka."

"Okay. When is your appointment?"

"A few weeks. You think you can wait that long love?" She chuckled at Myka who was now pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes. I can wait. Now... we have to tell everyone. I mean, they know... sort of, but we should tell them formally."

"We'll tell them... tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. Now can we go back to doing this?" Myka placed a hand behind Helena's head and slowly pulled her down so their lips met once again.

"Seriously!?" Pete walked in the room.

"Pete!"

"What? That's why we have rooms people! Use them."

In a second, Pete was left standing alone in the living room while the footsteps of his two friends retreated towards the stairs, up the stairs, to their bedroom. He sighed. "Man... I seriously need to get laid."

**Okay... so now I need to research an artifact because I'm an idiot! What should it be? IDK. I guess we'll see in a few chapters. I feel like I keep making things harder for myself. Anyway, thank you for reading. You guys are the best. Lots of Love. I Smell Apples.**


	13. Day 13: Ice Cream

**Hey hey hey. Time for ice cream. A little tired, but I think it makes some sense. Thanks for getting through all the chapters to this one. I love you all for reading my fic. Let me know what you think.**

Myka and Helena were whispering in the corner of Artie's office.

"Myka just figure out a place to go to tell them."

"Maybe we could just wait for another day?" Myka's voice was shaky as she tried desperately to keep anyone else but Helena from hearing.

"Myka just... take them out for ice cream. Ice cream will make the rest of the day a success."

"Or just sticky..." Myka said, mocking annoyance.

"Do it darling or I will, and I won't be so subtle." Helena threatened, though there was only love and support in her voice.

"Hey guys?" Everyone looked up from their inventory lists at Myka who stood in front of them, holding her keys. "Ice cream?"

Claudia jumped up, dropping her paperwork everywhere; Pete jumped up, but pointed a finger in Myka' direction.

"You touched an artifact! Guys... this isn't Myka!"

"Pete! I didn't touch an artifact. I'm fine. I just think we could all use a break." Myka looked at her partner with a glare that only the real Myka could make.

"Okay. Sorry, it's just, you know... you're the last person to suggest sugar, so you can't really blame me." He just shrugged and walked toward her. "So... let's go! I'm starving!"

Helena turned toward Myka, tip toeing slightly to brush their lips together. "Don't worry, they'll be happy for us."

"I know. I've just never had to have this conversation before. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. They will be the easiest to talk to, the most accepting."

"How do you know?"

"They love you." Helena nuzzled her nose against the taller woman's.

"They love you too you know."

"Yes. I think I have grown on them. Well... Artie still needs convincing."

"I think he's warming up." She grimaced slightly, trying and failing to smile. "Maybe not warm exactly... but not frozen anymore."

"Guys! Seriously... you said ice cream and Pete wants ice cream!" He screamed from the warehouse exit.

"Come on love. No dawdling."

...

They got their ice cream and went to the park across the street. Myka looked at Helena, then geastured toward Claudia. Helena nodded her head and focused her attention on the red head who was thoroughly enjoying her ice cream.

"Mmmmm." She looked up, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream dripping off her chin. Helena laughed and wiped it away with a napkin. Myka couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across her face. Helena was meant to be a mother, she thought.

"Claudia dear, would you accompany me for a walk?" Helena stood and held her hand out to the young woman.

"Sure H.G.!" Claudia jumped up and they were off. Helena looked over her shoulder and saw Myka's hazel eyes shift towards Pete as she scooted a little closer. "So what's up?"

"Claudia, you know that Myka has been inquiring about an artifact. A fertility artifact. Right?"

"Yeah. She asked and we narrowed it down. Why?"

"Well, we've been discussing starting a family, having children." Helena stopped when she realized that her ice cream had melted onto her hand. She turned to the nearest trash bin and dumped the rest of her snack. "What do you think?"

"Dude. I think it's great!" Claudia pulled her mentor into a bone crushing hug.

"Really?" Helena managed to squeek out. "Oxygen darling."

"Oh! Sorry H.G. I'm just so happy for you guys. I mean, you'd make great parents and your kid would be amazing... and a genius!"

"Well, I think Myka will make a fantastic mother as well and I agree with you. She will be one of a kind, amazing and perfect."

"She?" Claudia scratched her head.

"Yes. If Myka and I find a safe enough artifact that we both feel comfortable using, we will. So our child will be part of both of us."

"That is so cool. Congrats H.G. Truly. You guys deserve it."

...

"Pete?" Myka was close enough now that her leg touched his on the bench.

"Hmmm?" Pete just took a big bite out of his cone.

"I have some news that I need to tell you."

"Okay. Is everything okay?" He lowered his ice cream for a minute before realizing he didn't have any bad vibes, then he continued eating.

"Yeah. Everything is fine, it's just... Helena and I are going to try and have a baby..." Before she could continue, Pete's ice cream found it's way out of his mouth and onto Myka. "Pete! Gross!"

"So sorry Mykes! I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just surprised. I mean a baby. I knew you wanted a baby... I just didn't think you'd be talking about it already."

"Pete stop talking." Myka got out some napkins and started wiping at her shirt and arms. "Eeew. Anyway, we're looking for an artifact to help us, because we want our daughter to be a part of us both. I'm telling you because, obviously she'll be a part of our family; the warehouse family, and because I want your support."

"Of course you have my support Mykes. You're my best friend." Pete sat back on the bench. "So... uncle Pete. I like it."

"Me too." Myka smiled and leaned against her friend as they waited for the others to rejoin them.

...

They were at the B&B after an incredibly awkward talk with Artie about their decision, and the fact that Mrs. Fredric had backed them up and helped them in their search for a baby making artifact. He huffed and puffed and walked off, but not without a congratulations, followed by a 'this better not affect your work here...'

"I mean he does know what pregnancy entails, doesn't he? Of course it'll affect your work." Even the drive to the B&B didn't calm her after Artie's parting words. She was upset, but more baffled by his inconsiderate nature.

"Helena, it's fine. I'm just glad everyone knows and we can start as soon as Dr. Calder gives the go ahead." She craned her neck to reach her lovers lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss beneath the stars. "Now let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Hmmm... Me too."

They passed Claudia on the way upstairs. "Hey guys! Mykes, I told Leena like you asked, but I think she already knew something was up."

"I'm sure she did Claude. Thanks anyway. Everyone knows now, so we feel a lot better." Claudia smiled and headed back down to the kitchen. "Helena, I'll meet you in the room. I forgot something."

"Sure darling. Just don't keep me waiting to long. I hate falling asleep without you next to me."

"I know." Myka ran into the kitchen and took something out of the freezer.

She got upstairs fast and opened the door, Helena was pulling the sleep shirt over her head, her back bare for a second before being burried beneath cotton fabric. Myka loved seeing Helena like this, just before bed. She looked so comfy and happy.

"What's that you have?"

"Claudia told me you had to toss your ice cream. I brought a small bowl to share." Myka held out a spoon, Helena took it and jumped on her side of the bed.

"Well, bring it then."

Myka quickly changed, then climbed on the bed next to Helena. They took a minute to get settled, before digging into their bowl of ice cream.

"Heavenly." Helena said, the word soon followed by an almost indecent moan.

The two women enjoyed the rest of their ice cream, falling asleep with ease, the anxiety of telling their family about their future now out of the way. They were able to sleep in each others arms, encased in warmth and love and dreams of their future child once again playing in the yard. No matter how much time has passed, the vision of their daughter would never change. They slept soundly, smiles etched on their faces.

Ice cream really did make this day a lot easier to get through.

**Thanks for reading. There may be some grammatical errors. I was half asleep writing this, I know... not fair to you guys who read it. It won't happen again. I hope. Thanks again. Reviews are appreciated, but don't strain yourselves. I still love you for reading.**


	14. Day 14: Gender Swap

**Thank you! If you're reading this chapter... thank you thank you thank you. I appreciate you taking time to read these. I'm sorry this took so long, a few days. lol. This week has been a little stressful at work so I didn't really have time to get through writing this chapter, ALSO, another idea for a different fic. has been nagging at me like it's nobody's business. gah! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Gender Swap. It's not what you think. lol. =D**

"Myka, it's time to get up." Helena leaned over her and gently shook her shoulder.

"No..." Myka mumbled into her pillow, a wild mess of curls splayed out above her head, body sprawled across the bed. "Five more minutes."

"You dozed off about an hour ago love. Maybe I should have just let you sleep when we got back hmm? The party is in an hour and you have to get ready, or else my costume is incomplete." Myka let out a tired chuckle, she could practically hear Helena pouting.

Myka rolled over, eyes still closed. "Not our fault, we had to be in the warehouse at such an ungodly hour." She took a minute before slowly shaking off sleep. She opened and closed her eyes, once, twice, until they settled on Helena, standing there in her costume. Her fatigue disappeared instantly, replaced by a desire that had only been quenched a little over an hour ago.

Helena wore a black corset, laced up on both sides with silver ribbon, her breasts pouring out of the top. Her hair was wild, a mane; so different from her usual silky, tame hairstyle. She wore a gray fur skirt that covered almost nothing, along with matching fur hand gloves and boots.

Myka crawled to the edge of the bed, kneeling and pulling Helena into her. She kissed her hard, the force almost knocking her off balance. Her hands tangled in Helena's hair, she tried to take the woman in, always hoping her thoughts, and her feelings were recognized by the older woman through her actions; and they were.

"You like it then?"

Myka bit her lower lip and nodded, sitting back on her heels to take in and memorize every inch of her love. Helena knew what she was doing, she did it the first time they made love, the first time Helena talked about Christina, every first, second and third time of everything. Every moment, she spent memorizing this amazing woman. She would never stop.

"I especially like this." Myka's hands brushed against the ribbon at the sides of Helena's corset, running her fingers over them until she reached the top, just beside her breasts. She tugged on the ends until they came undone, and slowly undid the lacing until the top was loose enough to slid right off; if not for Helena's hands holding it up. Myka urged her hands away, to let the corset fall to the floor, but Helena stopped her.

"Nope. You have to get ready, and now I have to redo the laces. This did take a while, mind you."

"Come on Helena. I mean have you looked at you?" She pulled the older woman back into her, craning her neck so she could lay hot open mouthed kisses on the swell of her breasts, drawing a glorious moan out of her lover. Helena's hands started to loosen their hold, the corset slipping away, Myka smiling against her chest; when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "I'm gonna kill whoever that is."

"Maybe it's for the best darling." Helena managed to say when she finally collected her thoughts. "I'll get it."

Myka flopped back against the headboard while Helena walked over to the door, still holding her top so it wouldn't fall.

"Claudia! What can I do for you love?" The young techie popped her head into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Hey H.G. I thought you were already dressed." Claudia looked between her mentor and her sister figure.

"I was, but I had to wake Myka up and she hasn't seen me in my costume yet. I think it may have been too much for her, if you know what I mean." Helena chuckled, the light of it reaching her eyes perfectly, such a sight was something Myka would never take for granted.

"Woah! Didn't need to know that H.G." Claudia looked over at the woman in bed and grew concerned. "Mykes, why were you still sleeping? Are you feeling okay? Hold up, you're not pregnant yet are you? I mean you guys didn't... you know..."

"No! Claude. We didn't. Being at the warehouse at 3 this morning was a little ridiculous, and I was just tired. I'm not pregnant. We... I mean Helena set a date, but she won't tell me when."

"It's a surprise. You'll love it, I promise." By this time, Helena was back by Myka's side getting her assistance in fixing the mess she made of her costume. "Myka will be ready in a minute and we'll be right down."

"Okay." Claudia started walking out of the room.

"Claude?" She turned back around to see Myka staring at her with so much love in her eyes. "You look beautiful. I love your costume."

"Thanks. Leena thought of the whole fairy tale and princess with a twist thing, so I told her to pick my costume. She picked Steam Punk Snow White. Pretty rad if you ask me." She did a little spin to show it off before walking out the door.

When the door closed, Myka yanked on Helena's hand, causing her to stumble forward and land on top of her. "Myka!" The younger woman let out a deep belly laugh, that left Helena no other choice but to laugh along with her. Myka traced her index finger over the soft flesh pouring out of what she would consider the best costume ever, leaving goosebumps trailing behind.

"You know... the big bad wolf is supposed to be a guy right?"

"So is H.G. Wells." Both women laughed, Helena pushed herself up so she was hovering over Myka, dipping her head down just enough to briefly bring their lips together. "Now, get up and get dressed little red. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Helena was just leaving the room when she heard Myka call out to her. She turned around as the younger woman stepped out of bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Myka."

It was so simple, and often said without a second thought; but other times, those words held an eternity of thought in them. They were ground breaking, earth shattering, heart wrenching words that felt good and hurt like hell all at the same time. Those words were never spoken just because. Both women knew love and loss so great that those words were the most precious gift. A gift that was usually shattered by someone yelling for them to hurry up.

"GUYS! Get off each other and get down here! We have to go!" Pete yelled up the stairs, as the others around him just laughed merrily and happily, knowing that even though they were now late for every thing; at least they were all happy.

"Pete, let them go... they can just meet us there." Leena said as she grabbed the car keys and walked out, closely followed by Claudia and Pete. Myka and Helena would meet them a little later.

**Okay... if you don't like how this one ends, I left it this way because I want to do a short-ish story about the halloween party. I have their costumes in my head and some ideas so I'm gonna do that later. Hope that softens the blow of this horrible ending. I feel like my writing style in this chapter is a little different. Sorry if that throws you off, it was just the mood I was in. Thank you for reading and please leave a review or some ideas if you have any. I appreciate your support. Love you all!**


	15. Day 15: Different Clothes

**So... this took a while and you'll know why when you get to the notes I left on the end of this. Spent most of the past three days working on a show, and skyping with my love. (i know it's sick right?) anyway... she had me distracted for the most part, but yeah... I got this one out. Please enjoy. Just a little fluff.**

Helena walked into her room to find Myka sitting in the middle of the bed with the lap top in front of her. She was worrying her bottom lip, curling a strand of hair around her finger, eyes narrowed at the screen in concentration. She pushed herself away from the door and toward the bed, clearing her throat.

"Myka? Is everything alright?" When she reached the edge of the bed, she sat down quietly, waiting for a response. After a minute of silence, Helena started to worry. "Myka. Talk to me. What's wrong love?" She moved closer, so they were sitting side by side, thighs touching; and she looked over at the screen. Myka was looking at baby clothes, cribs, playpens, changing stations. Helena immediately understood, but didn't expect the onslaught of questions that would follow the deafening silence.

"When are we doing this? Is it even going to happen?" Myka sounded broken and sad, almost desperate. Helena looked over at her and wiped away the few tears that managed to break free of her strong will power. "I mean... can you give me a hint, something? Because I can't just keep waiting for this to happen, I'm getting nervous and confused and I just want to know that you're not getting cold feet because I can't..." Myka was cut off by Helena's lips pressed against her own, soft and reassuring.

"My darling. I am not and will not get cold feet. I swear to you, I want this more than you could ever know." Helena kissed her again, this time with a little more force to show her confidence in the statement she just made. "I want a baby with you Myka, but I've been giving it a lot of thought and I want to give her to you on a special day. I want it to be a surprise. So could you please be happy just knowing that soon... it will be soon?" She felt the younger woman relax against her. "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish..."

"No you're not. You're perfect. I'm just being a big dork." She laughed, falling backward, bringing Helena over with her, both of them giggling and eventually finding themselves tangled together comfortably.

"So what else were you looking at?" Helena smiled as she gazed lovingly into Myka's eyes.

"These." Myka sat up quickly, bringing the laptop to the head of the bed. Both women turned so they were on their stomachs, heads propped in their hands. Myka hit a few keys and a new page popped up revealing maternity clothes.

"Hmmm. That's different." Helena cocked her head to one side, eyes furrowed together and lips pursed.

"Yeah. I can't picture myself wearing those. It's just so..."

"Maternal?" Helena offered the word that appeared to be slipping her mind.

"I was going to say unnatural, but yeah... maternal works." Her face instantly contorted back to the one Helena walked in on her wearing.

"I think you'll look absolutely stunning in anything you put on. You're far too beautiful for any article of clothing to affect that." She nudged Myka's shoulder before craning her neck to kiss it. "So are you going to order any of it?"

"I don't know yet. I was getting worried that I wouldn't have to." Helena registered the tone in Myka's voice and didn't want her to ever think that again.

"Myka I said I promise, and you know me better than anyone. I would never break a promise to you... ever." They were quiet for a few seconds which seemed more like hours to both women. "I think you should get that one." She pointed to the screen.

"It's blue." Myka smiled. "Your favorite color."

"Yes... and I think that would look wonderful as well." She pointed out a few more and as they kept going, Myka found herself liking everything Helena had chosen.

"Hey I'm a little tired. I'm gonna close my eyes for a bit, but can you stay and pick out a few more things for me?"

"You're sure? You don't want to approve my choices?" Helena said as Myka turned onto her side, facing Helena and drapping her arm over the smaller woman's back.

"No. I trust you." She leaned forward and kissed Helena's cheek before closing her eyes.

Helena spent a few more minutes picking out maternity clothes before ordering them. She looked over at Myka who was fast asleep and grinned as she changed the webpage to her new favorite, 'Naughty Knickers.' There she managed to pick out a few items that she and Myka would be able to enjoy before and after the baby arrived. When she was done, she closed the laptop and readjusted herself and Myka, resting her forehead against the other woman's, breathing her in and curling into her.

"I promise I'll give you everything you've ever wanted darling." Helena whispered before closing her eyes to join her lover for a nap.

**Okay. Thanks for reading. This prompt could have gone in any direction, in fact I wrote three different stories, one included sex toys. (that should give you an idea on the amount of thoughts that ran through my mind with this one.) Another included a crazy sports event... Oh I also had an idea to cross over with Rizzoli and Isles to do a baseball game or something, but that'll probably be a stand alone fic. Just a short one. Anyway thank you so much. Please leave a review if you want to... no pressure. I appreciate it guys! XO**


	16. Day 16: Morning Rituals

**So I obviously suck at updating... gosh how do you guys do it? I used to think, what's taking so long... well now I know. NOT an easy thing to do every single day. So this is a little SMUTTY... sorry. This prompt could have gone anywhere, but I wasn't feeling very creative when I wrote it. My bad. This definitely isn't the best... it may just be the worst. That was just a warning so you know that if you don't want to continue... no hard feelings. Just come back for the next one. =D**

Myka woke up under the weight of her lover, a blush slowly crept up her face as a familiar warmth trickled between her thighs at the memory of what they had done the night before, into the hours of early morning. Her body ached in the best way as she attempted to get out from beneath Helena's warm embrace. Helena stirred a bit, but was always a late riser, pulling Myka's pillow flush against her bare skin as Myka slipped away. She changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and pulled back her hair into a pony tail before kissing Helena's forehead and leaving the room.

"Hey Leena, I'm going for a quick run." Myka said as she passed the kitchen. Leena was always the only other person awake this early.

"Okay. Is H.G. still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'll wake her when I get back." Myka smirked thinking of all the delicious ways she could wake her up.

"Must have been a great night." Leena smiled knowingly.

"Stop reading my aura, it's not fair." Myka said jokingly.

"I'm not... just your smile." She turned towards the sink. "I'll have tea and coffee ready when you get back."

"Thanks. I'll try to make this one quick." Myka never missed her morning run if she could help it. Even when her legs were begging for a rest, she only pushed harder until minutes turned into hours and she was right back where she started; home. Her quick runs always turned into a couple hours away which was strange for everyone else at first, but they learned that Myka needed time to herself and running was something that helped her clear her mind.

By the time she got back to the B&B, Claudia and Pete were eating breakfast, a tray with two mugs, some fruit and toast sitting on the table. "Hey guys!" Claudia's head dropped immediately, Pete refused to make eye contact with his friend. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah... hm? fine." They answered over each other, awkward and uncomfortable.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing Mykes... just... I think you guys forgot to hit the power button on the sound proof system last night and well..."

Myka's eyes went wide. Honestly, the one time she and Helena decided to try something new in the bedroom, resulting in lots of curse words, and even more screaming than usual and they forgot to turn on the sound proof. "I am so sorry you guys. We forgot..."

"Yeah! We know!" Claudia lifted her head from her hands. "It's not like we're saying you shouldn't be able to have sex, I mean good for you two, but it was a lot of sex and you're like my big sister and H.G. is like a parental figure to me; which is already weird, but you guys are good together... have as much sex as you want, but do I really need to hear it?" Claudia managed in one sentence. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Claude. It won't happen again." She smiled as she picked up her tray to walk to the bedroom. Claudia reached up and handed her something. "What's this?"

"I made it last night, while my i pod was blasting in my ears." Myka gave her the most apologetic look she could muster. "It's a remote. Keep it by the bed in case you guys forget again." Pete couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go wake Helena up." She left the room and headed up the stairs.

Usually, Myka would come back to Helena still asleep, or the shower running. This morning it was the latter. She put the tray down on the bed, used the remote to turn the sound proof on, and walked into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her as she stripped down to nothing.

"Morning." Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's waist, her body effortlessly molding into the shorter woman's. She moved Helena's hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck. The older woman moaned and hummed in approval of the lips and teeth that went to work marking her body.

"Good morning love. Did you have a nice run?" Helena turned in her lovers arms and pulled her close, their bodies touching from head to toe.

"I did. It was relaxing, though I found it hard to get my legs to loosen up after what you did to me last night." They laughed, Myka's eyes were closed as she put her head against Helena's. When she opened her eyes, the desire pouring out of Helena's had reawakened the burning need to have this woman as much as she possibly could. "I want you." Myka said as she pushed Helena against the shower wall. Helena hissed when her back hit the cold tile, but she welcomed the shock and quickly forgot about it when Myka's mouth wrapped around her breast.

Myka captured a rosy nipple between her teeth, her right hand digging into the small of Helena's back, her other hand kneading the other breast. She pulled back, her lips leaving Helena's perfect breast with an almost obscene pop. She licked her lips before trailing down the body standing before her, until she was on her knees. Helena's hands found their way into Myka's hair, her back arching into every touch and kiss. When Myka's lips and tongue finally reached their destination, Helena ground her hips forward, pushing the top of her head into the wall just trying to keep herself upright. Myka gripped her thighs, holding her steady as she worked Helena's clit between her lips and teeth, rolling the tip of her tongue over it gently before adding more and more pressure.

Myka reached one hand between Helena's legs and entered her with two fingers, no warning and almost came all over herself when she heard Helena yelp in surprise. She worked faster, pumped in and out of her lover harder until she had Helena screaming and grinding against her face. She hummed as Helena came, enjoying as much of the sweet nectar she could before a soft tug drew her attention to the woman's face.

"You okay?" Myka felt Helena's legs shaking and stood up quickly, pushing herself against the other woman to help hold her up. She took her face in her hands and kissed her until neither of them had any breath left.

When Helena's voice finally came back to her, she looked at her beautiful girlfriend. "What would you have done if I were still in bed sleeping?"

"I would have woken you up, like I do every morning." She ran her hands up and down Helena's sides.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life Myka."

"I'm the lucky one Helena. I love you." She turned the water off and they left the bathroom, wrapped in their towels.

"So, darling... shouldn't we save Leena the trouble of making us coffee and tea? We never get to it." They laughed, Helena's gaze moving over to the device left beside the tray. "What's this?"

"Oh... right. So don't freak out if Claudia doesn't look at you for the next few days. We kind of forgot to turn on the sound proofing. She made a remote so we could get to it if we're already in bed." Helena doubled over with laughter.

"She is clever." Helena looked longingly into Myka's eyes, slowly inching her way closer to her, before pulling her into a hug. She breathed her lover in and closed her eyes, resting against the solid form in front of her. "I could wake up to you for the rest of my life Myka."

"Me too." Myka held her tighter, she never wanted to let go. "Every day, for the rest of my life."

**Okay. If you made it to the end. WOW! This one killed me. Not the best but I got it out. I'll try and do better next time. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. I'm not desperate for comments so don't strain yourself trying to think of anything, but if you do... go ahead. Love XO**


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Spooning... hmmm... Well read it if you must. I mean want. Thank you for your support on my 30 day challenge that is going to take longer than 30 days because I missed a few. lol. The weekend is coming up so maybe I'll get more done. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if there are mistakes, I just wanted to get this one out so I didn't go through it very well. =(**

They were watching T.V. after a long week. Pete was slouched down in a big chair with a bowl of pop corn, Claudia was drifting of slightly on the couch, Leena was making some snacks for everyone, Helena and Myka made a space on the floor in front of the T.V. Myka was laying on her side, her head propped up in one hand, while the other wrapped around Helena's body in front of her. Helena was curved into Myka, the taller woman's thighs tucking against the back of her legs.

Both women loved this feeling; feeling safe, protected, and loved. These small moments, when they could simply exist together; those were the moments they looked forward to most.

"Hey Myka?" Claudia mumbled from the couch, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah Claud?" Myka moved her hand, gently stroking lines up and down Helena's arm.

"Are you always the big spoon?" The red head yawned and stretched. Myka's movement stopped, Helena's head popped up.

"Darling what's the big spoon?" Helena turned to face Myka.

"I'm the big spoon." She answered, kissing Helena's forehead before turning towards Claudia. "And that's only because I'm taller and it's more comfortable for us. We've tried it the other way around, but it was weird."

"Yes it was." Helena added. "So you're the big spoon, I'm the little spoon and this is called..."

"Spooning! Now keep it down guys... I'm still trying to watch the show." Pete said loud enough for them to get it, but not so loud that they'd think he was upset.

"Sorry Pete." Claudia flopped back down onto the couch.

Helena sat up suddenly causing Myka to jump. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing love. It's just if this is spooning..." Helena stood up, extending her hand out to help Myka up.

"Where are we going?" Myka asked confused, looking at the equally as confused faces of her friends around her.

"Well spooning is nice, but I'd rather fork." She winked at the stunned agent.

"Helena!"

Pete laughed so hard, bits of pop corn went flying around the room; from the bowl, his mouth and even his nose.

"Nice H.G." Claudia jumped up and high fived her mentor and friend.

"Don't encourage her!" Myka said as she jokingly wacked the young inventors arm just before being yanked toward the stairs.

"Sorry." Claudia turned back toward the couch laughing and shaking her head. When both women were upstairs, the door closed, Claudia looked at Pete. "You know, sometimes I forget that H.G. has only been in this century less than a year. It's crazy how well she's adapted."

"She has a great teacher. Myka takes good care of her."

"Yeah... they're kind of perfect together." The young woman smiled and closed her eyes. "I hope it stays like this forever."

Just then, they heard the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from Myka and Helena's bedroom.

"Oh no." Pete said, shutting his eyes tight. "Please use the remote... please use the remote..." He whispered over and over until the noise was gone. "Hey! It worked."

"Yeah you're welcome." Claudia held up a remote with one BIG red button on it.

"What's that for?"

"I made this baby for us when they forget. It works from anywhere in the house. Booyah!" Claudia smiled victoriously holding up the remote. "I knew that even if I made one for them, they'd forget. You know how they are."

"Yeah... you still want it to stay like this forever?"

"Okay, maybe not exactly like this. Hopefully they'll remember that other people live here too. Or maybe they'll move out someday, somewhere close by." She looked at Pete and shrugged her shoulders. "I meant... I hope they stay happy like this forever. I hope we all do."

"Me too."

...

"Ah!" Myka flopped back down on the bed, bits of her hair sticking to the thin veil of sweat that covered her face. Helena crawled up her lovers body and settled half on top of her, claiming Myka's lips in a heated kiss. When they finally broke a part, Helena rolled herself off of Myka and lay next to her in silence, both women just listening to each others breaths, willing their hearts to slow their pace a bit.

"Really?" Myka broke the silence. "Forking?"

"Well, if spooning is what we were doing downstairs... wouldn't this be considered forking?"

"I guess." Myka scooted closer, gathering Helena into her arms. "Wanna do it again?"

**This was a short one... quick and sweet and a lot of Claudia/Pete stuff in it. Just some cutsie fluffiness I guess. I mean spooning. Seriously? My gf always says spooning and forking... so just thought I'd throw that in there. I never want to hear knifing coming out of her mouth... EVER. Please leave a comment and let me know how you like it. Thank you! XO**


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

**Thank you for coming back to read this chapter. Okay... seriously this one is not very good. It's so random, but it'll move things along, baby wise, add in more sexy time and funnies with the warhouse family. So this chapter is like a filler... an important filler, but a filler non the less. So read on if you must.**

"Yeah mom... I know. I'll be home but I'm bringing someone with me, so I'm gonna need the guest room." Helena walked into the room just as Myka was getting off the phone. "Love you too mom. Bye."

"Is everything alright?" Helena moved forward pointing at the phone in Myka's hand.

"What? Yeah. Sorry, everything is fine. I just... this week is thanksgiving."

"Yes, the holidays haven't changed much in the last century darling." Helena smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know. My family wants me to go home for a long weekend, but I told her I couldn't."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. No. I mean... I want to spend the holiday season with you Helena. Just you." She stepped forward, grabbing Helena's hands and tugging her closer. "I told her if I could, I'd come, but I need the guest room because I'm bringing someone."

Helena smiled. "You want to take me home to meet your family?" She almost sounded amused, but Myka could hear the sincerity in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"Yes." Myka leaned into Helena and kissed her softly on the lips, separating only to place a few stray kisses on her cheek and neck. "I want my family to meet you. Especially if we're going to have a life together, with kids... a family. I want them to be a part of it."

"Of course. I understand and I can't wait to meet them."

...

Helena stared at Myka who was staring at the door to her parents book store.

"Darling? Are we going in?" Helena tried to get her girlfriends attention.

"I don't know if I can do this." Myka said shaking her head.

"Do what? You turn the handle and it opens."

"I don't know how to come out Helena. I mean the warehouse... everyone knows and they're okay with it."

"Your parents won't be okay with you being happy and in love?"

"They will. They love me. I'm just nervous."

"Well, why don't we do it together then hmmm?" Helena closed the gap between them and kissed Myka; soft, sweet and quick, but not quite quick enough.

"Myka!" Tracy stood there holding the door, slack jawed.

"Tracy." Myka let out an exhaspirated breath. "This is Helena. Helena this is my sister..."

"Tracy. Lovely to meet you." Helena held out a hand and Tracy took it with a warm smile, surprising Myka.

"Wait till mom and dad find out." Tracy laughed light heartedly. "It's nice to meet you. Come inside!"

"That wasn't so bad." Helena whispered into Myka's ear, taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

"Mom! Dad! Myka's here!"

Two figures rushed into the room, sweeping Myka off her feet and into a tight embrace.

"Who's this now?" Jeanie Bering asked, looking at their guest.

"This is Helena..."

"I work with your daughter. A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bering. What a fine woman you raised." Jeanie was beaming, such a sweet and polite gesture.

"Thank you." Warren Bering said, his gaze never leaving his daughters face; it was growing redder by the second, her breathing was different and he noticed. "Myka? Is everything okay?"

Helena tried to jump in. "I think she may be a bit tired... she drove most of the way."

"Helena and I are in love." All eyes turned to Myka as she blindly reached out for her lovers hand, which she immediately found. "We're a couple, we live together, and I love her." Helena squeezed Myka's hand drawing her attention away from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. When Myka's hazel eyes met deep, chocolate brown orbs, everything changed. She couldn't help the smile that came to her, the look of complete bliss and love; and everyone noticed.

"Welcome Helena." Jeanie stepped forward, pulling Helena into an extremely familial and warm hug. "Welcome." She whispered into the inventors hair.

"Thank you." Helena pulled away and looked at Myka's family. "I want you to know that I love your daughter, your sister more than I could ever express. She's my world." Myka took a moment to kiss Helena's cheek that had already had evidence of the early stages of tears.

...

They were eating dinner, laughing and talking, everyone getting to know each other, eventually going around the table to say what they are grateful for. When it got to Helena, Myka tried to convince her that she didn't have to, but the victorian woman insisted.

"I'm thankful for my job. Without it, I never would have met Myka. I was broken, struggling and very much alone for a really long time. Myka saved my life, she gave me a reason to live. I will never be able to show her how grateful I am for her existence and her love and understanding. Not in a million years. If I could, I would give her the world, and I know if I did that, she would change it. Myka is my utopia, my dream for a better future. My love. Thank you."

Myka met Helena halfway to a kiss, so comfortable, sincere and right, that everyone could only sit back and try not to cry. "I love you Helena."

"I love you Myka."

"And guys, there's one more thing." All eyes shifted to the woman at the end of the table. She quickly took Helena's hand into her own. "We're planning on having a child. We're in the early stages, still figuring everything out... but we want a family. I really want your support on this, I know it's a lot..."

"Myka. Sweetie, you have our support. We're family and we love you and we love Helena. We will love any child you two bring into this world."

As dinner was being cleaned up, Helena caught Myka in the hall out of sight.

"Darling." She pushed her lover against the wall. "I thought we were going to do this whole coming out thing together."

"I couldn't help it. I just wanted them to know so I could do this..." Myka claimed Helena's lips with her own, her fingers pulling at silky locks, drawing out soft whimpers that made her knees go weak. "without being afraid of getting caught."

A small cough drew their attention away from each other and onto Myka's mother and sister in the doorway.

"Is that the only reason?" Tracy teased.

Myka rolled her eyes, pulling Helena towards the bedroom. "We're going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

...

"We'll figure out something else to do together Helena." Myka said as she lay comfortably in her lovers arms.

"I know. I don't mind that you jumped the gun on this one and did it yourself. I'm happy that you're happy and that you're family is happy. Besides we'll be doing something together very soon."

"Really?" Myka propped herself up on her elbows. "What?"

"Making a baby." Helena breathed out the words, Myka strained to hear it, but she heard it.

"Really?"

"I promise my love, it won't be much longer."

They smiled, falling back into each other; curled around each other blissfully content and in love.

**Well that's that. Leave a comment or review if you'd like to. I appreciate it very much. You guys are awesome! Love. XO**


	19. Day 19: Gazing Into Each Others Eyes

**I apologize... again for my failure to update like a boss. Life is life and it's shit sometimes so here's the next chapter. So you know, I had to move some prompts around a bit in order to adhere to the storyline that I stupidly created. I made this 30 day challenge a freaking chore and should have just let them all exist in their own universe. I made it a connected story instead. FML. Anyway, try to enjoy. If not for me, then for the little bearing and wells that will be running around shortly.**

"Claudia, what's this?" Helena pointed to a lifesize figure of a Santa Clause that the young apprentice had put out.

"That's dancing Santa!" She stated as though it was plainly obvious to everyone. "Right... dang! I always forget. Sorry."

"What, that I was encased in bronze for over a century? Not your fault darling." Helena was used to brushing off her experience in the bronze, not realizing that the thought of her like that kept her new family heartbroken. "What about this?"

"Mistle toe... you know you hang it up, kiss under it?"

"Yes. I was just kidding dear. I do know what this is." Helena smiled holding it over the young woman's head and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, do you have plans tonight with Myka?" Claudia took the mistle toe out of Helena's hands and started to hang it above the doorway to the kitchen.

"I do. Actually I needed your help with something."

Helena talked to Claudia all afternoon about her idea for Christmas Eve, the two of them formulating a plan to remove artifacts from the warehouse without anyone noticing and getting everything wrapped and ready to go.

That night, the family watched A Christmas Carol, played music on the piano, ate dinner, and spent some time outside looking at the stars. Eventually, everyone retired to their rooms for the evening, Claudia parted ways with her friends, throwing a wink in Helena's direction before disappearing behind her own door.

When they stepped into their room, Myka gasped at the sight before her. Candles strategically placed to give the room just the right amount of light. She reached for Helena who instantly appeared at her side.

"What is this?" Myka looked around and on the bed were two, beautifully wrapped gifts. She ran her fingers over both boxes, pulling lightly at the ribbon. "Helena?"

"Your gifts. Please, open them." Helena walked forward and gently placed her hands on Myka's trembling shoulders. Myka unwrapped the first, leaving the box closed, then the second just the same. "Myka, before you see them, pick a box."

"What? Why?" Myka looked at her girlfriend confused, but saw that it was something she really wanted.

"I couldn't choose, and honestly I don't know if you'll be able to choose either. Perhaps we could play our hand at fate."

Myka nodded and pointed to the box on the right. Helena smiled and presented it to her lover.

"Helena." Myka breathed as she lifted the lid and took out the gift inside. A phallus, connected to a black leather harness; old and worn, but somehow still unbelievably pristine. "An artifact?"

"I want to give you a gift that no one else could ever give." Helena paused a moment, gathering herself and forcing tears back into hiding. "I want to give you our daughter Myka."

Curls were everywhere all at once as Myka nodded her head, her smile shining brighter than all of the candles combined, tears now flowing freely from both women's faces. Myka lunged forward crashing into Helena, the artifact pressed between them. Helena wrapped her hand around the object, pulling it from Myka's grasp.

"Shall we darling?"

"Please." Myka wiped the tears from her face, then wiped away the ones rolling down Helena's cheeks.

Helena put the artifact down and kissed Myka, gently and sweetly. This night was going to be about more than just sex, they were making a child together and Helena wanted it to be about love; love in it's truest form, for Myka.

They slowly undressed each other, moving in a dance that they had perfected over the past year. When both women lay naked, panting and squirming for each others touch, Helena moved off the bed leaving Myka quietly protesting her absence until she watched Helena slowly pull the black straps up her legs, fastening it around her perfect hips.

Helena crawled back toward her lover, gently urging her legs to part, planting kisses up her legs, thighs, below her belly button, before lihtly brushing her lips against Myka's core. Myka moaned and groaned, pushing her hips up to meet Helena's perfect mouth; everything about this woman was just perfect.

A well acquainted tongue swept around Myka's center, before dipping between folds, already dripping wet.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Helena mumbled before a light chuckle escaped her lips, the vibrations of her words and laugh caused a shiver to run through the younger woman. "You're so ready my love."

"I've been ready Helena. Always." Myka interlaced her fingers with the woman in front of her and guided her up so they could meet in another sincere and gentle kiss. Myka's hand found the artifact and she pulled it to where she needed it, where she wanted it.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

With her permission, Helena slowly thrusted her hips forward, shuddering at the sensation she felt.

"God!-

Fuck!" Both women said in unison.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Myka looked at her lover, unsure why that word escaped her mouth. Myka took Helena's face into her hands and gazed into her eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the older woman could find her voice.

"I can feel it... I feel you Myka." Myka's eyes widened and she looked down to see the strap on inside of her, Helena's legs trembling so much she looked as if she were about to collapse, tears making an appearance more and more between each breath. "I've never felt like this before."

Myka rolled her hips experimentally, heavily breathing into the movement. She looked up in time to see Helena's eyes snap shut as a scream of pleasure tore from her throat. Myka smiled, flipping them over in a way that she found effective throughout their nights together.

Now on her back, Helena was able to slowly roll open her eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

"I think I got this one." Myka said pulling Helena's hands to rest on her thighs. She started to move, slowly at first; pulling herself almost all the way off of the magically imbued dildo. Helena gripped tightly onto Myka's thighs, leaving dark red marks forming along her pale skin. She thought this was it, that she couldn't feel any more pleasure past this point, not like this, until Myka lowered herself back onto the phallus, the entire thing disappearing into her.

"Yes! Myka... I... I'm." Helena found that she was almost embarrassed to be so close to finishing.

"It's okay Helena. I want you to." Myka repeated the motion, lifting and lowering herself onto Helena, watching as the older woman's face contorted in pure bliss. She sped up her efforts, clenching around the large shaft, head slowly falling back as Helena finally started adding her own thrusts to the rhythm. "God! Helena!"

Helena pushed impossibly deeper, driving Myka and herself all the way to the edge, both of them tumbling over together. Helena screamed loudly and obscenely feeling herself dripping into Myka's sex. It was wet, and it was messy, but it was their love and their future as well.

They lay side by side for a while, hands joined together between them. Both women could not wipe the dopey smiles off of their faces, what they just did would live on for years to come; in their memory of this night, in the face of their child.

"I love you." Myka turned onto her side and moved to help Helena out of the harness before dropping it on the floor. "Thank you."

"Your welcome my love. I would do anything for you. I must admit, I didn't expect that, but I am ever so happy you chose that artifact."

"Why? What was the other choice?"

"Fertility goddess statue. Downside... we could both get pregnant."

"Downside to this one?"

"Over exposure to that artifact could result in a permanent gender change."

"What!?" Myka almost jumped out of the bed to check Helena's junk.

"Don't worry. We just shouldn't use it again... ever."

Myka looked at the woman next to her, willing those beautiful brown eyes to glance her way, and glance they did.

"I could just look into your eyes for the rest of my life."

"As could I. But, if our dreams are correct, our daughter will have my eyes so you'll have two to choose from. I will have to deal with that hair." Helena chuckled, turning and curling herself into the taller woman's body. "Merry Christmas my darling Myka."

"Best Christmas gift ever." Myka whispered before kissing Helena's dark mane, sinking into it and falling asleep.

**Thanks. :) Hope this was okay. I needed the baby to be made already and had to move the chapter prompts around a little... but who cares? Please review... if you don't like, please don't tell me. I couldn't take it. I know I'm not the best... but seriously, I try.**


	20. Day 20: In Formal Wear

**Fluff... that's all. Sorry this is late. And I'll make a little treat for you guys later. :) Hope you like it, or can at least hang in there till the end, before you completely hate it.**

"I still can't believe I agreed to this." Helena pouted and slouched into her airplane seat. Myka put her book down and turned towards her, shifting uncomfortably in her own seat.

"Look, I wanted to do this, and I knew that this flight was gonna suck, but we're already half way there, so would you just relax?" She leaned forward, her very pregnant belly making it difficult, but Helena got the message and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss her girlfriend.

"I know love, I just don't feel comfortable with this. You should be in bed for the next two months until the baby comes, you shouldn't be going to a party."

"Helena, it's the Inagural Ball and we've never missed it." She grabbed the older womans hand and placed it on her stomach. "See even the baby is excited." Helena couldn't help but smile as the baby kicked, a perfect moment ruined by Pete sticking his big head over the seat.

"She's right H.G. we've never missed this thing."

"It's different now Agent Lattimer. Myka wasn't pregnant then, she was in the Secret Service, protecting the President of the United States."

"It's still really cool to be invited." He whispered before plopping back into his seat.

Helena turned back to take a good look at Myka. "Darling, you should at least get some sleep before we get there. We're going to have to get to the room, shower, change and go straight there."

"I know. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly and went back to the book sitting in her lap.

The group got to their hotel, going into their rooms to get ready, Helena and Myka shared a room, while Claudia and Pete bunked together.

Helena zipped Myka up into her gown, wrapping her arms around to rest over her stomach. Myka was in flats while Helena wore heels, making her the perfect height to adorn Myka's neck with love filled kisses. Myka closed her eyes, savoring each kiss, loving everything about the woman holding her close.

A series of obnoxious knocks on the door pulled the women out of their moment of adoration and peace.

"I will kill him." Helena growled. "I'll get it love."

"Okay, I'll just wait here till we're ready to leave." Myka sat down on the bed as Helena left the room.

"Finally!" Pete shouted. "Let's go!"

"Give us a minute. Myka still has some jewelry to get on, then we can go."

They all walked to the room, hearing light snores before they even opened the door. Myka was laying on the bed, fast asleep. Pete and Claudia couldn't help the quiet laughter that came up. Helena turned and glared at them.

"If you tell her that she snores, I will personally see to it that neither of you go unpunished." Although it was threatening, the two agents knew that Helena had gone soft and wouldn't really hurt them. Never the less, Claudia zipped her mouth, locked it and made Pete swallow the key, and Pete did the same, but attempted to feed his key to Helena who just knocked his hand out of the way.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay with her. She needs her sleep."

"Dude... you guys are all dressed up, I mean your dresses are amazing!" Claudia said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We'll be okay. We can find another reason to wear these, although Myka's will have to be taken in once she has the baby. And Claudia?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't cross your arms like that. You'll wrinkle your beautiful dress."

As soon as their two friends left, Helena turned around and went to the bed, positioning herself behind Myka and holding her lover and their child in her arms.

"I love you Myka."

"Love you too." Myka whispered. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Always."

**If you feel you must leave a review, please do... if you don't, please do. :) Reviews are nice, unless they suck, but I will accept help from anyone with suggestions and ideas. I appreciate you taking the time to read these. It means a lot to me. XO**


	21. Day 21: Dancing

**Before we start I'd like to credit my friend Irish Eyes 10 for helping me come up with a scenario that would work out. I couldn't have written this without her.  
Sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter... DANCING!  
**

Myka woke up with a start; she wasn't in her own bed, she wasn't at the B&B, but she calmed down when she turned over to see Helena laying next to her. Helena's hair splayed across the pillow above her, Myka followed the stray bits down her cheek until her eyes landed on soft lips, slightly parted, almost smiling as though lost in a wonderful dream. The smile on her own face faded when she took in both of their attire.

"Crap." She whispered, slowly getting out of bed, somehow managing not to wake her sleeping partner. She went to the bathroom to freshen up before leaving the bedroom to call room service.

Myka had spent almost an hour tip toeing around the hotel room, preparing an elaborate wake up call for her love. She finally had everything ready, putting soft, slow music on in the background before going back into the other room. She kneeled beside her sleeping lover, tucked a stray hair behind her ear before leaning in to place soft kisses on the smaller woman's cheek, then lips.

"Mmmmm. What a wonderful way to wake up." Helena smiled, slowly cracking one eye open, but when she saw Myka still wearing her gown, she jumped up quickly. "Myka! Why didn't you change? If you needed help love, you could have woken me sooner..." Her rambling was cut off by soft lips once again pressed against her own. "What a wonderful way to be told to shut it."

"Helena I'm sorry I fell asleep. Thank you for staying with me last night, but I ruined our night."

"You didn't ruin anything darling..."

"Let me finish. Please." Myka waited until Helena nodded, indicating that she would keep it zipped until the younger woman was finished. "I love your dress. I wish we could have put both of our dresses to good use last night. I wish everyone could have seen you because you look stunning. So I'm sorry that we wasted a night locked up in here... and you didn't even get sex." Myka giggled a little at the look on her girlfriends face. She knew Helena missed sex, but was more than happy to respect her wishes to wait until the baby was born. At this point, Myka didn't feel very attractive, even though all Helena wanted was to love every inch of her body.

"Darling it's fine. I did enjoy being curled around you all night. Trust me my love, you have no reason to be sorry." Helena pulled Myka into her, her hands moving to the back of her dress. "Now, let's get you out of this, shall we?"

"Uh uh." Myka reached her hand around to stop Helena's hands from pulling down the zipper. "Come on." She pulled Helena towards her as she backed out of the room.

"What's all this?" She looked around the room; breakfast was sittig on the table, flower petals set on the floor, leading to an empty space in the middle. "You moved the furniture? Darling you're pregnant."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm fine. It wasn't hard, I promise." Myka kissed Helena before taking a step back and extending her right arm out. "May I have this dance?"

Helena smiled, a smile so bright; a smile that reached her eyes in a way Myka longed to see every day for the rest of her life. She took the offered hand and allowed herself to be lead a few steps to the empty spot, gathering Myka into her arms as they swayed to the music.

Myka slowly started to drift off again, her face burrowed into her lovers hair. She took in the scent of the woman pressed against her as Helena did the same. Helena had both hands wrapped around Myka's waist, resting on her back, but soon, one and found its way to rest on her lovers pregnant stomach. She sighed, feeling the baby kicking with the music.

"She's dancing with us love." Helena whispered into Myka's curls.

"I know... she's an amazing dancer." Myka's eyes became heavy after her morning of moving furniture and bustling about the hotel room.

"Darling, shall I put you back to bed?"

Myka shook her head, forcing her eyes to stay open. "No. I'm fine. Just a little tired, but we still have to eat breakfast..." Helena could feel her getting heavier and heavier with each breath, slowly giving in to her exhaustion. "We have to finish this dance Helena."

"We can finish our dance some other time, maybe at our wedding."

Myka immediately stood up straight, fatigue leaving her body in an instant. "Our what?"

"Oh..." Helena realized that she'd been thinking aloud again. "Our... wedding. You know sometime in the distant future, after I've asked you properly, because this isn't a proper proposal, this is a slip of the tongue... not... not that I don't want to ask you anytime soon, this just wasn't done the right way, and I'm really messing all of this up, but love, you have to understand, a child is forever and I want forever with you and a wedding is customary, not that we have to follow certain customs, we could always make our own..."

"Helena..." Myka whispered, putting her hand gently over Helena's mouth.

"Yes?" She managed to mumble coherently through her lovers hand.

"I love you." Myka shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I want to marry you. If you're asking. I want to marry you someday, I don't care about how you propose to me, so if you really do want to marry me... ask me again."

Helena got down on one knee, a chuckle escaped her lips at the thought of a traditional proposal. On her way down, she stopped to place a kiss on Myka's belly feeling there daughter moving about in excitement. She looked up into hazel eyes brimming with tears.

"Myka, my love..." She squeezed the hand placed gently in her own. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife. I can't imagine this life or any life without you. So if you'd do me the honor of marrying me, I'd be the happiest person in the world." Brown eyes now filled with tears as she awaited Myka's answer. Even though she knew what it would be, she couldn't help but feel like it was all a dream that could end at any moment; but the second she heard Myka take a breath, she knew everything was okay.

"Second happiest person Helena. I want nothing more than to call you my wife. Yes." Myka used what was left of her strength to pull Helena off the floor and into a warm embrace. They held each other, swaying to the music in a completely different light. They knew now that they were in a dance that would never end as long as they had each other; and they never wanted it to.

**I know... I'm a horrible person. This chapter kicked my butt. Well I hope you enjoyed it or if you didn't, I at least hope you don't want to burn me at the stake because I don't want to die that way. I know I'm messing with people by updating so fricken late, but life is rough. Won't bore you with any details, but yeah... too much stress. Hopefully things will change very soon.**

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed it or if you have any notes for me that would help me, not make me want to die and never write another word again... Thank you.**


	22. Day 22: Cooking sort of

**A/N: Supposed to be about cooking... not really about cooking. Needed to get things done to move the story along before this turns into a crazy 80 chapter story. haha. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it a little. I also hope it doesn't upset anyone because my writing in this chapter is kind of crap.**

**have fun... I guess. :) smile.**

Helena moved effortlessly around the kitchen, making breakfast as Myka sat across the room watching. She savored these moments, being able to simply observe the love of her life doing normal things, completely oblivious to being watched. The older woman faced the stove, working on making breakfast, the way she hummed and swayed awakened a feeling of longing and desire in Myka.

Myka stood quietly and shuffled over to Helena, who eventually heard her moving. Myka brushed away black locks and kissed the back of Helena's neck. Helena leaned back slightly, appreciating the attention; even more so when the younger woman traced the subtle curves of her body.

"Darling, you're supposed to be on bed rest until the baby gets here. I could already get in trouble for helping you downstairs so you could have breakfast here with me." She was stopped by a wandering hand flicking at her belt buckle. She looked down to see deft fingers unbutton, unzip and slip beneath the jean fabric. Helena gasped and stopped Myka's discent just before turning around to carefuly guide her back, away from the stove.

She stopped moving as Myka softly backed into the counter, safely nuzzled between the counter and Helena's warm and wanting body.

"Where was I?" Myka returned her hands to Helena's body, touching her all over and finding their way back to where Helena needed her most, but stopped.

"Darling don't be a tease..." Helena said as brown eyes fluttered open to see Myka's green eyes staring past her, wide eyed. "Myka?"

"Helena the eggs are burning!" Myka pointed towards the stove, Helena turned and ran towards the stove turning it off and pulling the pan off the burner.

"So sorry love." Helena sighed and turned around, Myka stood there clutching her stomach, looking at the ground.

"I think my water broke."

Helena ran over to the other woman and took her hand, leading her to a seat.

"Darling this is wonderful! Just let me get everything together and we'll get you to the car okay? The plan is set and it'll be maybe five minutes. I'll be back."

Just as she turned to leave the room, Claudia walked in. "Woah! What happened to breakfast?" She saw Myka in the chair. "Woah! What happened to you Mykes?"

"Claudia, Myka's water broke, so what we have to do..." Helena was interupted by Claudia freaking out.

"What!? What do we do? Where are the keys!? I just had the keys, I was gonna run into town to get some stuff from the hardware store!" Claudia ran out the door, running right back in. "What are you doing sitting there? You're having a baby!" Claudia ran back out, the sound of papers and books being thrown around, followed by the sound of keys jingling caused Pete to run down the stairs.

"What's up with all this Claud?" Pete pointed at the mess.

"Myka and H.G. are in the kitchen and Myka's having her baby!"

Pete looked up and ran into the kitchen. "Mykes! You're having a baby!"

"I know Pete." Myka said as Helena began to help her stand up.

"What are you guys doing!? We're supposed to go to the hospital!"

"We're trying..." Helena tried, but Pete interrupted her.

"Come on, Claudia has the keys, we have to go! Wait... where's your stuff? You're supposed to have stuff! I don't know what to do... what do we do?"

"Pete! Shut up!" Myka finally had enough of the freak outs. "Claudia get in here!" The red head pushed open the door and popped her arm in, waving the keys in a sign of surrender. "Pete, our bags are in the hall closet, Claudia make sure everything is turned off and farnsworth Leena and Artie at the warehouse. Then meet us in the car."

Everyone nodded and did as Myka asked, while Helena smiled and helped her to the car.

...

Claudia paced back and forth, passing Artie as he did the same in the waiting room. Leena sat there quietly meditating until Pete dropped a handful of vending machine snacks and drinks on the table in front of her.

They all looked up after hearing Myka screaming curse words at the nurses, Dr. Calder, but most importantly H.G., the woman who knocked her up. Pete couldn't help but laugh, while the other three went back to what they were doing.

"Hey guys, want some snacks?" Pete asked before shoving a handful of m&m's in his mouth. "What?"

"Dude, Myka is having a baby..." Claudia said, throwing Pete a look of disapproval.

"But I'm hungry, and H.G. messed up breakfast. Man she can't cook." Pete shook his head.

"I'm sure she was just distracted by something." Leena said in her all knowing, aura reading way.

"Still... guy gotta eat."

"Shit! Helena this sucks! You got the next one!" Myka screamed from the delivery room.

...

"Darling, if you could maybe... give my hand a little break." Helena looked at the vice grip Myka had on her possibly fractured hand.

"Your hand!? Maybe you could give my vagina a little break Helena!" Myka panted as the biggest contraction she's had so far came to an end. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean it."

"Trust me, I know." Helena smiled softly as Myka loosened her hold on her girlfriends hand. "Dr. Calder?" She looked at the doctor who nodded and smiled.

"Okay Myka, you're gonna have to start pushing now." Dr. Calder patted Myka's knee reassuringly.

"Alright." Myka waited until Dr. Calder said push, and she did. Around the fifth one, the child's head was out.

"One more Myka, you're doing great."

Myka pushed once more and the cries of a little baby girl filled the room, a melodious sound to the new mother laying in the bed, as well as Helena, a new mother again. Myka looked at her lover and saw the tears in her eyes, as she gazed upon the child being wiped down by the nurses.

"Sweetie... why don't you go get our daughter and bring her over here hm?"

Helena's smile grew, she wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Myka quickly before walking over to hold her daughter.

"Darling, she is beautiful." Helena sighed, placing the new born on Myka's chest before crawling in beside them.

"She is." Myka cooed, kissing the childs forehead.

"What should we call her?"

"I like Sarah..." Myka paused, a little nervous. "I was thinking Sarah Josephine Bering-Wells."

"But..." Helena pulled away from her two girls and looked Myka in the eyes. "Darling you don't have to do that for me."

"I know I don't. I want to. I want our daughter to know about you... the real you. She could be your one Helena. So we never have to keep secrets from her." Helena leaned down and kissed their daughter's cheek before claiming Myka's lips as her own.

"Knock knock." Claudia opened the door. "So Artie's lady friend Dr. C said we could come on in... if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course Claude. Please come in guys. Meet the newest member of our Warhouse family." Myka waved them in, then quickly returned her hand to it's previous position, playing with Sarah's little fingers.

Everyone gathered around, looking at the baby in awe and wonder.

"She's beautiful Mykes." Pete said, placing a kiss on the top of his partners head. "I'm gonna read so many comic books to her!"

"Peter I..." Helena started.

"Baby, it's okay. We'll make sure it's a balanced reading list." Myka was so good at settling Helena down, even if it was over silly little things.

"She is beautiful Myka, Helena. I'm so proud of you two." Artie surprised everyone with the way he had finally come to accept the truth of the agents love for one another. "I'm not changing diapers."

Everyone laughed, even the baby stirred noislessly and sleepily, snuggling deeper into her mother's chest.

"When do I get to teach her how to hack and program? And what's her name?"

"First of all Claude, you don't get to teach her that... ever. Her name..." Myka looked at Helena who simply nodded. "Her name is Sarah Josephine Bering-Wells."

"Beautiful. Where did it come from?" Leena looked at the two women for an explanation.

"Well..." Helena said. "My mother's name was Sarah and my father was called Joseph. Myka did it for me." She smiled warmly at her family.

"I did it for Helena, but I did it for Sarah. She should know where she came from."

Eventually everyone went back to the B&B, leaving the two mothers in the hospital with their bundle of joy.

"She's perfect. Just like you Myka."

"She's both of us Helena. She's just like us. Perfect."

**Gosh! Hope this was acceptable. Sorry if it wasn't. Not used to writing about births and stuff. Hope the name of baby doesn't upset anyone. There are some names that seem to be more popular than others, I picked this because it spoke to me... so take it as it is. It's not gonna change.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed at least a little bit of it. Please review. Come back for the next one.**

**Love you all. XO**


	23. Day 23: In Battle, Side by Side

**Okay, so here is another update, a lot sooner than those previous ones which means something in my life changed. Still stress, but I guess not as crazy as before. Hope you like the chapter and if you don't... well there's that.**

**Tried to make it a little different. There aren't any continuity issues. There is a plan for everything... sort of. Enjoy!**

The sun shown down on the grass and trees behind the B&B, the only shade coming from the overhanging leaves. Whispering voices could be heard; barely audible, but clearly present, clearly plotting.

Myka and Helena had just returned from the warehouse to find the B&B empty. Sitting on the table by the door was a box, a bucket and a note. 'Mama and Mummy, these are for you. Come find us. -Sarah' Helena smirked at the six year old's note and opened the box.

"Darling, what's in the bucket?"

"Water balloons..." Myka grabbed the bucket, giddy with laughter while Helena pulled out two water guns, one for her and the other for her girlfriend.

"I believe the term is as it always was. It's war?" Helena handed one of the guns to Myka and took the bucket from her. They ran towards the back door, formulating their strategy and using that no word language they managed to perfect even more throughout the years.

Myka slowly opened the door, clearing the porch before waving for Helena to join her. They set the bucket on the ground and geared up, putting as many of the small water balloons as they could in their pockets; which wasn't many because they decided to wear the tightest pants they owned on this particular day. They abandoned the rest of the water balloons, figuring that traveling light would be the best plan.

"Come on Helena, follow me." Myka stepped lightly down the stairs, Helena following closely behind, her body practically connected to Myka's as she covered the back. They walked together as one, the perfect team.

Helena saw something move and signaled Myka with a quick tap to her shoulder. Myka looked and they saw their young red headed friend running past. Both women bolted after her, catching up and soaking her until she surrendered.

"Okay, okay I give!" Claudia shrieked, her clothes so wet, they stuck to her. "You guys are good."

"Darling, I seem to be out of amunition." Helena tossed her water gun to the side, leaning down to take Claudia's. "Since you did surrender dear."

"Yeah... no problem. I'm just gonna lay here." Claudia plopped down and stayed there, a mock corpse for the sake of the game her friends were playing. "Man, I'm always the first one out." She whispered while Myka and H.G. backed away.

"I think I saw Pete." Myka said, nodding her head in the direction of a line of trees.

"Shall we?" Helena turned and started walking with Myka, facing the same direction until they came to the trees. Both women drew their weapons. "Peter? Would you like to surrender or end up like your friend back there?"

Pete stepped out with his hands up. "Don't shoot! I surrender." Helena saw Pete glance to the right, she looked and saw their little girl step out and aim at her mama.

"Myka!" Helena instinctually grabbed Myka's shoulders, swinging her around and taking the shot in her back. When she felt her shirt start to soak through, she jokingly and dramatically fell to the ground. Sarah was laughing and ran to her mummy as she fell. "You got me!" Helena pulled her daughter down, both of them laughing while rolling around.

"Mykes? You okay?" Pete asked, causing Helena to stop and look up at her lover.

Myka knew what had just happened was only a game, but memories of previous missions where Helena had taken a hit for her, flooded into her mind. She couldn't push images of Helena laying there after being shot in the arm, or hit with an artifact from her head.

"Myka?" Helena stood up seeing the way Myka's eyes glossed over, tears were fighting their way out of those perfect hazel orbs. "Darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wish you would stop sacrificing yourself for me." Myka turned and ran back to the B&B.

"Mummy what happened?"

"Nothing my love. It'll be okay." Helena picked Sarah up and handed her over to Pete. "Would you mind, maybe taking her out for a treat with Claudia? I have to talk to Myka." She kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Is that alright sweetheart?" The little girl nodded.

"Sure." Pete started walking over to where Claudia was last seen. "Hey H.G.? Take it easy on her okay? She had a rough time on that last mission with you. She thought you weren't coming back."

"I know. Thank you."

...

"Myka? We should talk about this." Helena found the mother of her child sitting in the library, curled up in a blanket.

"I hate that the first thing you do is save me." Myka whispered. "I wish you would be selfish sometimes. Save yourself."

"Darling, I am nothing but selfish. I save you, because I couldn't bear to think of this world without you in it. I can't imagine Sarah's life without you, the warehouse without you. I am the most selfish person on this planet, because even though I know it hurts you, I would never stop. I... I can't. I'm sorry." Helena slumped down in the nearest chair, defeated and weakened by the thought of Myka disappearing.

"Sarah needs you Helena!"

"She needs you too Myka!"

Both women were practically sobbing, the hurt and fear evident in the quivering of their lower lips. The room went silent, so quiet and unnerving. Myka couldn't stand it.

"Helena. I don't think we should do missions together anymore." Myka said, worrying her bottom lip.

The older woman slowly lifted her head, to meet her lovers gaze. "I know."

"We are a perfect team, but if it comes down to it, you will always sacrifice yourself for the warehouse, for me and for Sarah."

"I think we work well together, but you're right; we do get a little on edge, which makes us vulnerable. And if we're vulnerable, the chance of both of us disappearing and leaving Sarah is much higher. We can talk to Artie." Helena moved from her spot, moving in behind Myka, their bodies molding together; once again, a perfect fit.

"Our job is dangerous and we have an overwhelming desire to protect each other. You're just a lot faster than I am." Myka turned her head so Helena could capture her lips with her own. The kiss deepened, as every reason they loved each other, their daughter, and the warehouse family was poured into it. When they broke a part, Myka leaned back against the warmth of her lover. "You know, Pete will never let anything happen to either of us right?"

"I know. I'm just afraid."

"Me too. We should talk about these things more often. We can deal with it together."

The two women fell asleep, exhausted from their fun battle with their family, as well as the battles they've been dealing with themselves; but knowing they'd never have to fight another battle alone.

**So a little angst... not too much. I hope it was okay.**

**Please leave a review. I really appreciate the support and the suggestions. I know... there's supposed to be a wedding and this is six years into the future... oooooh... There's something there, so don't worry. Please don't kill me.**


	24. Day 24-25: Arguing and Making up

**A/N: Okay... so don't hate me, but I combined the next two chapters... Arguing and Making up. It's not great, but I'll add a bonus chapter at the end that'll lead into my next story... probably lead into my next story. You can hold me to it, but there's a chance I'll fail at that one and you'll all hate me more. anyway... enjoy.**

Helena stormed into the room just as Myka's farnsworth buzzed. Claudia, Leena and Myka looked up at the Brit with her hand covering her eyes.

"Ever so sorry love, but we have a ping and I may have volunteered us again..." Helena trailed off, trying desperately not to sneak a peek at her future wife in her wedding gown. "I know we agreed that we wouldn't work together as often as we did before, but this artifact is amazing and I had been searching for it back at Warehouse 12... I..."

"Helena! Why would you do that!?" Myka interrupted, she was pissed, storming off the pedastal she had to stand on for her fitting; her irritation increasing as she found it more and more difficult to get the other woman's attention. "Look at me!"

"I can't!" Helena squealed and whined. "Darling it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"What wedding Helena!? We've been engaged for six years because you keep taking missions that last forever! You keep flying off doing god knows what for the regents, you say that you'll do this and you'll do that because you want to keep us safe, keep us a family, but we can't even have a few weeks to enjoy planning and having our wedding! I told you two years in, that we should just elope, but you said 'no darling, we need a real wedding with family and friends, people who love you.' This wedding is never going happen!" Myka screamed.

Helena stood there with her hand over her eyes, frozen in shock until the last sentence escaped Myka's lips. She lowered her hand, looking up just in time to see Myka storming out of the room.

"What just happened?" Helena looked to the two women in front of her, her eyes watering, tears falling. They looked at her with sympathy and maybe a little disappointment.

"Dude... you have to go after her and marry her already. She's been doing this for too long. Something always gets in the way. She doesn't care about a big wedding with lots of people. She just wants you H.G." Claudia said as she stood and walked past the stunned Victorian. "Just bring her back happy please."

"Have I really been that awful Leena?"

"Not awful... a little clueless maybe." Helena looked at her with pleading eyes. "Sorry H.G. I can't help with this one. Claudia's right; all Myka wants is to marry you already."

Helena found herself alone, trying to figure out what to do. She finally made up her mind and ran downstairs, almost knocking Sarah over in the process of finding her girlfriend.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She looked into the six year old's eyes, her wild curls bouncing up and down like her mama's as she nodded her head.

"Mummy? Mama left." Sarah pointed to the door before being swept up into Helena's arms.

"Pete?" Helena found Pete in the kitchen. "Did you see Myka leave?"

"Yeah. She couldn't find the keys and so she took off running, in her wedding dress by the way, which was weird." Pete said before taking a bite of the monster sandwich he had just made.

Helena turned away in disgust, hoping beyond all hope that their child never looked to her uncle Pete for manners. "Sarah, I have to go get your mama okay? I think aunt Claudia is up in her room tinkering with something. Maybe you can help her hm?"

The young girl nodded even more enthusiastically than before, squirming just enough to loosen her mother's hold and drop out of her arms. Helena watched her daughter run up the stairs before grabbing the keys to look for Myka.

...

Helena had only been driving for a few minutes before finding Myka walking on the side of the road, but still looked on in awe at how far the woman had managed to get in that wedding dress.

"Myka?" Helena said out the window, slowing down enough to stay the same pace as the younger woman. "Darling talk to me please... I... I'm so sorry I've ruined everything. I really didn't mean to make this the longest engagement on the face of the bloody earth..." Myka kept walking, her head held high in defiance. "For goodness sake! Myka Ophelia Bering, you look at me right now!" Myka stopped, the car screeched as Helena quickly hit the break.

Helena jumped out quickly and walked around to where Myka was standing. "Darling, I am so sorry for all I did to sabatoge our wedding. You know I didn't mean it. I love you and I want to marry you, but... I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" Myka focused on the ground in front of her, unable to look into those perfect brown eyes.

"Losing all of this; you and Sarah, everyone else. I've never had a family like this Myka. I'm afraid, that once things are finished; once we're married and have a house of our own, that I'll lose all of it." Helena, defeated, took a step back to lean against the car. "This world... Myka it still scares me, even though I manage to hide my fears fairly well. It's cruel, it gives and it takes so easily."

Myka finally looked up, understanding every single word to leave those beautiful lips. She walked forward into Helena's arms, pulling the smaller woman in tight. "Helena, I'm sorry. Why didn't you just say this in the beginning?"

"I asked you to marry me Myka. That would have been odd of me, don't you think?" Helena closed her eyes just as Myka's lips met hers in a sweet and heart breakingly honest kiss.

"Helena this world isn't fair, you're right. It seems to give reluctantly and take effortlessly. But as long as we're together, with our family, we can get through anything." She gazed into the very eyes she had been avoiding only moments ago. "It's just a ceremony and a piece of paper Helena. I don't need those things to call you my wife."

Helena opened the passenger door and gestured for Myka to get in. She quickly texted something to Claudia and jumped in the car.

"Um... baby you know the B&B is that way right?" Myka said as Helena drove the opposite direction. She drove to the nearest courthouse.

"Myka... I'd like to marry you today." Helena took Myka's hands into her own, kissing each knuckle with so much love, it clenched at Myka's heart.

"What about everyone else? Our family..."

"I sent Claudia a message, they're on their way. She's bringing you clothes, as beautiful as you are in your dress my love, it got a little dirty on your walk." Helena found fingers buried in her hair, pulling at her black locks as she tasted the woman she loved on her lips.

...

"That wasn't too bad for a courthouse wedding." Claudia said, standing by her two friends who were filling out the last of the paperwork. "Kind of great actually, but dude, this place is hard to get an appointment. How did you guys get in on such short notice?"

"I may have flashed my badge." Helena's giddy smile hit Myka to her core. "That's what they're for right?"

"Right." Myka answered, taking her wife's hand into her own. "I love you so much."

"I love you too darling."

"Helena I never thought that we weren't a family because we weren't married. You know that right?"

"I know." Helena smiled. "I messed up by taking so long to get here, but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

A woman came to gather the paperwork, picking up Myka's first. "Myka Ophelia Bering-Wells and Helena Grace?"

"Oh right! Bering-Wells..." Helena started to write, but Myka stopped her.

"Sweetie, you don't have to do that..."

"I want to Myka. Bering and Wells remember?"

"Bering and Wells." Myka said, leaning into her wife, their kiss broken by their daughter jumping up and down between them.

"Bering and Wells! Bering and Wells!" Sarah jumped up and down chanting before her mother's scooped her up into their arms, peppering her with kisses.

"Let's go home." Helena took Sarah into her arms and walked beside her wife.

This world may not always be fair, but both women knew that they were given a gift that most could never dream of receiving; and neither was about to let it go to waste.

**Sorry... this wasn't that great. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. I think it'll be funny. Maybe... IDK. I'll work hard on it though. I have it outlined and stuff, just gotta get it put together.**

**Hope you may have enjoyed these combined chapters... please please please review. At this point, I'll even take negative comments because I need a kick in the butt. Sorry if I ruined your expectations of my writing... sometimes I kind of really suck at this. :\**


	25. Day 26: Married

**Here's the next chapter... FINALLY! It took forever... sorry. Obviously, I get distracted easily. haha. Hope you guys like it. It may be good... may be horrible... I really don't know. This chapter sort of slapped me in my face a few times and I had to take a step back. Got a little frustrated.**

**PS. a small section of smut... sort of. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**ENJOY!**

"Hey Claude?" Pete walked into the kitchen with his hands covering his ears.

"Yeah?" The red head looked up from her laptop, to see her friend standing there in distress.

"Sound proof the library please?"

"Geeze! Is H.G. still making it up to Myka?"

"Yup..."

Before the conversation could continue, the front door of the B&B flew open.

"Mama! Mummy!" Sarah came running around the corner into the kitchen where Pete and Claudia stood, quietly assessing the situation.

"Hey kiddo what's going on?" Claudia jumped up from behind her laptop, walking over to the young girl everyone had come to love and adore.

"Where's mama and mummy? I have to show them this!" The little girl proudly held up a jar with two butterflies. "Aunty Leena helped me!"

"Oh god! Helena!" Myka shouted, loud enough for the rest of the family to hear her.

"Woah! Kid come upstairs with me, I have some cool new gadgets!" Claudia said, scooping up the young girl before she could protest.

The unmistakable sounds of sex could be heard through the B&B all afternoon, neither woman caring much, as they were both extremely preoccupied.

...

Helena positioned herself over Myka's head, slowly lowering her center to the woman's mouth. She lowered herself to lay across Myka's body, her tongue drawing lazy circles around her clit.

Myka immediately went to work, pleasuring the woman above her so thoroughly, Helena had to stop what she was doing to get her breathing under control. Myka felt that; she wanted her wife to come undone. She gripped the small of Helena's back, pulling the woman down against her face harder, working her tongue in a way she knew would cause the smaller woman to unravel.

Helena ground down on Myka's face, riding the waves of pleasure until her legs would no longer support her; the only thing keeping her upright, was Myka's strong arms around her body. Helena collapsed on the woman beneath her, whos tongue and lips were relentless against her throbbing core.

"God Myka!" Helena screamed, urging her partner on. She tried to go back down, to continue showing Myka how much she loved her, but just as she leaned in to take care of the woman she loved, her body tensed. Muscles contracted almost painfully at the orgasm that ripped through her. It lasted longer than most, tears reached her eyes and escaped along side an obscene growl and scream of pleasure. Helena saw white as her body shook, then the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes, situated comfortably in Myka's arms.

"Welcome back baby." Myka kissed Helena slowly, letting her taste herself for a minute before pulling away.

"How long was I out?" Helena managed to say after she caught her breath.

"A few minutes." She chuckled. "I think I got a little carried away.

"Hmmm... I was supposed to show you how sorry I was for the past six years darling, yet you managed to take over so well."

"Helena, the past six years; as frustrating as they were sometimes, were the best six years of my life." Myka tilted her head, leaning her forehead against the older woman's.

"Not counting the years I had with my Christina, I would say they were the best six years of both my lifetimes darling." Helena smiled, Myka took in the smile with great pride and respect; Helena had come a long way since they first met. "I love you Myka, and I am so happy that you are my wife, that you gave me our little girl. Thank you."

"Hmmm. Thank you Helena. You've given me just as much. You made me a wife and a mother." Myka said, peppering kisses along her wife's jaw, up the side of her face, planting one final kiss on the top of her head before a loud knock on the library door pulled them a part.

"Hey!" Claudia pounded on the door violently. "Family meeting in five minutes! Get off each other and meet us in the dining room ASAP!"

"She sounds angry..." Helena mumbled into Myka's shoulder, chuckling enough that the taller woman could feel her shoulders shaking.

"It's not funny Helena. I think we may have pushed everyone over the edge with our..." Myka said, searching for the right words that wouldn't sound so cheesy.

"Love making?" Helena offered.

"Yeah. We've had sex every day this week, none of those times in a sound proof room. This is really gonna suck."

...

Everyone was sitting in the dining room when Myka and Helena came in, hand in hand.

"Finally!" Claudia said, standing up and walking over to her friends. "You two need to sit down. Now this isn't an intervention, just a little meeting where we are going to tell you, as your loving family, that you guys have a problem and we need to fix it."

"Claude?" Myka looked at her young friend. "That's an intervention."

"Not the point... the point is that you..." She pointed at Myka. "Are really really loud! And you..." She pointed at Helena. "Are way louder than Myka is!"

"Claude let me handle this." Pete said, putting his hand on the red heads shoulder. "Guys... I'm a dude and I'm down for some lady loving but seriously... it's a lot and loud."

Myka cringed, slightly embarrassed and slightly upset that they would bring all of this up without getting to the point.

"Will you guys just get to the point here?" Helena said, feeling Myka tensing beside her.

"You're married!" Claudia yelled. "Sorry. It's just... you guys are married now and you have a six year old daughter. We love all of you, but we've been talking about it, and we all feel like you guys should have your own place."

"What?" Myka looked up for the first time, seeing the look in her families eyes. "You're kicking us out of the B&B?"

"Mykes, we're not kicking you out. You know that it's not normal to have your family, raise your daughter and future Bering-Wells babies here, like this." Pete gestured at their surroundings. "You need a house with a white picket fence and a swing on a tree for Sarah." He took his friends hand. "Mykes, everything we do is just so insane and crazy. You need one thing that's normal."

"We want to give that to you." Everyone turned around to see Leena, Artie and Mrs. F standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys talking about." Myka and Helena said in unison.

"Come with us guys." Leena lead the way out the back and down a short trail. Everyone followed close as they entered a secluded corner of the B&B property, covered by a canopy of trees, sunlight filtering in, dancing across the green grass.

"Your wedding gift, from all of us." Artie and the rest of the team stood back to allow the family to take in their new home, a three bedroom cottage, white picket fence, a tree with a swing.

Helena held Myka who had tears of joy streaming down her face. "You guys are amazing." She said in awe, turning to her family and pulling them in close for a group hug. "Thank you."

"Darling if I knew this would have been the wedding gift, we'd have been married a long time ago." Helena kissed Myka's cheek, lifting Sarah up to rest on her hip.

"Best part!" Claudia yelled over everyone's laughter and sounds of gratitude. "Sound proof! You guys are close enough that you'll still be able to spend lots of time at the B&B, but far enough that it's 100% sound proof!"

Everyone laughed, Myka and Helena reached for their friend and tugged her close for a hug.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to us." Myka, Helena and Sarah walked hand in hand towards the front door. "Are you guys coming?" Myka called over her shoulder. Everyone went into the house to take a look around with the new tenants, Claudia, showing them all her little inventions, Helena's work table, the mini library, and their bedrooms.

...

Later that night, everyone started walking out, Claudia stopping to kneel down and scoop Sarah up into her arms. "Kiddo, what do you say, we let your mom's have the house for tonight okay? You can bunk with me and we'll play lots of fun games."

"Claudia dear, you really don't have to do that." Helena said, trying to give Claudia a break; knowing that the young agent spent a lot of time watching over her niece.

"I really do. From the sounds coming from the library earlier today, you did more thanking than Mykes... I think you have some making up to do old lady." Claudia smirked, following everyone out laughing, light heartedly.

The two women stood there and waited until they could no longer hear their families laughter.

"This is nice."

"Yes, this is nice." Helena said, taking Myka's hands and leading her back towards their bedroom. "Shall we darling? Like our young friend said, I have some making up to do."

The mostly newly married couple made love all night and into the early morning, spending the next few days being happy and lazy with their daughter in their new home. Everything was perfect.

**So... that's Married... They are out of the B&B. I hope that's okay with everyone... if not, let me know and I'll figure out how to get them back in. lol. Sorry it took so long... please feel free to kick me in the butt when I'm taking this long. It will definitely help me move faster. Sometimes I just get distracted with life. It's nice to come back to this world and make other people smile or laugh or cry at my horrible writing technique.**

**Please leave a comment or review. Let me know what you think. I really appreciate it. XO**


	26. Day 27: Birthday

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm not gonna lie... it's not the best... and it's a little different. So if you don't like it, I am so very sorry. A few more chapters and I am done. I'll be working on the next two this week and hopefully I'll have them both up this weekend. It's a long weekend so YAY! Enjoy.**

Helena rolled over in bed. This day was one of two days in the year that Helena had a hard time dealing with, every year was the same for her; and everyone in the Warehouse knew how to deal with it, but this year was different.

"Mummy mummy mummy!" Normally, the others would walk on egg shells around their victorian family member, but Sarah jumped on the bed, shaking it enough to pull a few groans out of her mother. "Wake up! It's a beautiful day to go walking outside!"

"Darling, please go find mama and ask her to play with you." Helena said as kindly as she could, before shoving her face back into her pillow.

"But..."

"Please!" Helena shouted. She tried to stay calm, but she was already in that place she'd normally find herself in on this day. It was like clock work, two days a year, Helena would just completely shut down.

Sarah hopped off the bed, tears starting to fall from her dark brown eyes. She turned to see Myka standing in the doorway and ran to her. Myka scooped her little girl up and gave her a kiss on her forehead, wiping the tears that had fallen before setting her down again.

"Sweetie, why don't you go wait in the living room. I'll wake up mummy okay?" Myka tucked her daughters wild curls behind her ears and shooed the little girl out the door.  
"Helena?" When there was no answer, Myka made her way to the bed and slowly climbed in behind her wife. She curled herself around the smaller body and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her exposed shoulder, then the back of her neck, nuzzling in and letting Helena feel the warmth of her body and breath on her back. "Sarah has been working on something and she wants to show it to you."

"Myka, you know what today is..."

"I know. Sarah knows too and she wanted to do something special. Please get up and come outside for a minute. If you want to come back in here and sleep all day after you see what she made, then you can do that. But please, don't leave her out there by herself." Myka kissed the back of Helena's neck one more time before slowly pulling away. "She's counting on you Helena."

Helena opened her eyes completely at Myka's last words. She lifted herself up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you. I'll be in the living room with Sarah." Myka left the room, looking back to see Helena throw her hair up into a pony tail and tossing a large t shirt on over her tank top.

...

The small family walked out along the side of the house, to a small clearing behind the trees. Helena gasped at what she saw, Myka took her hand to steady her. "Claudia and Pete have been helping Sarah build it while we've been working double time at the warhouse."

"Mummy! It's a gazeeeeebo." Sarah tugged at Helena's other hand, stretching out the word she had only recently learned.

"I see it darling." Helena responded, but was quickly tugged down to her daughters eye level.

Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Helena's ear. "It's extra special mummy."

Helena was immediately lead towards the gazeebo by a very enthusiastic six year old, closely followed by her wife who smiled at the sight before her.

"What makes it extra special baby? Besides the fact that you made it." Helena leaned down again, this time by her own will.

"That!" Sarah pointed a small finger to a table in the middle of the whole thing. Helena stood and slowly made her way toward it, tears instantly falling from her eyes when she saw what it was. "Mummy what's wrong?"

Myka made her way over quickly when she saw her wife's shoulders begin to shake, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman. "Sarah wanted to do something special this year." Helena nodded.

"I made it for Christie!" Sarah shouted.

Helena couldn't tear her gaze away from it. The table had a beautiful plaque in the center of it that read; 'Christina Wells, May 16, 1891-July 14, 1899. Beloved and Cherished Daughter and big Sister.'  
"It's beautiful Sarah."

"I made it for Christie's birthday... and me and mama got this!" Sarah held up a locket. "It's just like yours mummy." She opened it up to reveal a picture of Helena and Myka on one side, and a picture of her on the other; then she placed it over the plaque.

"This is amazing love. I'm sorry I was upset with you this morning." Helena felt so guilty for being the way she was and snapping at her daughter.

"It's okay mummy." Sarah put her hand on Helena's cheek. "You were just sad because you don't have a place to go to see Christie... but now you can come here on her birthday."

Helena scooped her daughter up and covered her with kisses, squeezing her tight. Sarah giggled and laughed, squirming happily in her mother's arms. Myka wrapped both of them up in her arms, kissing Sarah and Helena on their cheeks.

"You need a minute alone Helena?" Myka asked, leaning into her wife.

"No. I think we should all spend the day together. Maybe we should picnic in this beautiful gazeebo hm?" Helena laughed for the first time that day when her daughter and wife nodded together, their hair an identical mess of curls flying around.

...

The family settled down for lunch that afternoon, Helena telling some of Sarah's favorite stories about her big sister. They laughed, cried and played the day away; creating a tradition that would continue for many years to come.

When they stood to go back into the house that evening, Sarah turned toward the table, practically throwing herself onto it as if to hug it; if only her arms were a little longer she thought.

"Happy birthday Christie! I love you." She kissed the plaque with an innocence and sincerity that brought tears to her parents eyes. She hopped off the table and walked to Myka, taking her hand and running back towards the house.

"Happy birthday darling. Mummy misses you so much, I love you." Helena blew a kiss towards the table, turning to see her wife being dragged away, her hand instinctually outstretched for Helena to take hold of. The victorian woman quickly ran to grab Myka's hand, leaning in to her wife and attempting to kiss her; an attempt that would have been successful if not for the six year old tugging on the taller woman's arm. "Thank you Myka."

"For what?" Myka managed to slow Sarah down enough to look seriously into Helena's dark brown eyes.

"This life." Helena took the slower pace as an opportunity to seal that declaration of gratitude with a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Myka said, stealing one more kiss.

"I love you too, now let's go! It's time for cake and ice cream!" Sarah shouted and squealed as she yanked her parents into the house.

They laughed happily on this day that was usually so silent, and made a new way in memory of Christina Wells, Cherished and Beloved Daughter and big Sister.

**Thank you so much for reading this one. It was a stretch and it was different. Normally people write about Myka or Helena's birthday. I thought it would be interesting to try something new. Hope it wasn't too horrible. Please review and feel free to make suggestions to my writing style or story telling abilities. I love to learn and I would love to hear from you. Love you all. XO**

**PS. The second day that's hard for Helena is obviously the day Christina was killed. yeah...**


	27. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**So here's another chapter, finally. I know. The next few chapters are gonna be heavy on the Bering and Wells relationship, not many parts with the others involved, although the next one may have a few other warehouse family members involved for laughs... maybe. This one took forever because I was trying to go through the list of ridiculous things they could do. You could probably think of something better that they could have done; please feel free to write about it, I'd love to read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"No." Helena paced back and forth on the busy sidewalk, not caring that she was practically knocking people over. "Absolutely not."

"Why not!?" Myka pouted, crossing her hands over her chest. "Well?"

"It's ridiculous!" Helena said, throwing her arms in the air.

"It's not that big of a deal Helena. I swear, it doesn't hurt and it's something we can do together, something special and fun." Myka managed to snag her wife before she started pacing again, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulling her flush against her own body. "Plus, we'll never get this chance again. There aren't any places like this in Univille and we probably won't have this kind of free time on another mission. Please?"

Helena looked at the woman before her, the woman she had loved for so many years, and wondered why it was so difficult to deny her anything. Then Myka kissed her, and she remembered. Lights flashed behind her closed eye lids as she burried her fingers in curly locks, her hips bucking up against her wife's, as the last centimeter of space between them was closed.

Lost in the moment, they had both forgotten where they were, until a group of civilians walking the street bumped into them, forcing them to temporarily separate.

"I think it would be great here." Myka returned to holding her wife, and traced her finger along the back of the woman's shoulder, lowering her head to nibble and lick at the spot on her neck, she knew would melt Helena instantly.

Helena's knees buckled, eliciting a light giggle from Myka, who's strong arms fastened themselves around her waist to keep her up right.

"So...?" Myka asked, now feeling her wife slowly getting used to the idea.

"Fine!" Helena stepped back, running her fingers through her own hair, shaking the dark locks out nervously. "But it's still 100%, without a doubt the most ridiculous thing that I will ever do in this lifetime."

Satisfied and slightly curious with that answer, Myka took her wife's hand and pulled her swiftly through the double doors they'd been standing in front of for almost an hour.

"How can I help you ladies?" They were greeted by a huge man with piercings, tattoos and an unbelievable amount of leather accessories.

"Well..." Myka started, but was stopped by a small Victorian hand landing on her arm.

"You see, my wife thinks it would be fun and sweet to permanently alter our bodies, which I think is perfectly fine the way they are, I on the other hand think it's quite pointless and ridiculous, but I love her and I apparently can deny her nothing. So, we are here at your fine establishment to receive matching tattoos." Helena stopped to take a breath. "I personally don't understand the appeal, but to each his own and all of that nonsense."

"Baby? You're rambling." Myka stole a quick kiss to hush her wife. "I'm sorry, she does this when she's nervous. You get used to it."

The man looked between the two of them, wondering what kind of tattoo they would settle on. "So... what'll it be?"

...

"Let me see!" Claudia leapt off the porch of the B&B where she'd been waiting since getting Myka's phone call from the airport. "Sorry, Sarah is having a sleep over with Leena, she's good for the night. I want to see them!"

"Claudia, before I show this to you, I want you to know that I do not approve of marring your beautiful body in such a way..." She caught a glance of Myka, knowing that the woman had a few tattoos herself. "But after getting this tiny little thing done, I have learnt, that sometimes a small reminder of home and love is a good thing to have at all times, and if it is something that means a great deal to you, then you shouldn't regret getting it done, nor should you call it ridiculous."

Helena held out her arm, letting Claudia get a good look at her wrist.

"An apple? What does it mean?" The red head took Myka's arm to find a matching tattoo. "Seriously... what does it mean?"

"It's a long story darling and when I told Myka, she thought it would be a nice thing to get. Basically, the first time I smelled apples when there were no apples was at Warehouse 12. I was told that it meant the Warehouse liked me. You know, I've had a troubled past, and it had been a very long time since I experienced that smell."

"Until you met me." Myka took her wife's hand, and at the right angle, the apples fit together perfectly forming a heart.

"I smelled apples every single time Myka walked into the room; anywhere she is, the smell of apples lingers. She brought me back to life, so this is a small symbol of the Warehouse giving back parts of what it had taken, reminding me that I still have a home there." She leaned into Myka and kissed her.

The two women were lost in their own world, until a squeal and giggles came from their young friend. "You guys are too cute! So Sarah's safe and sleeping soundly, you'll be a nice surprise for her tomorrow, so you guys have the house all to yourselves tonight."

"Thanks Claude, but we're so tired..."

"Yeah, sure Mykes, whatever you say." Claudia turned and ran into the B&B.

Myka turned to Helena. "Baby, I know what she thinks is gonna happen, but can we just sleep together tonight in our bed, in our house and just sleep?"

Helena took in Myka's exhausted state and felt the same way. "Of course darling." Helena laced her fingers with Myka's, lifting their hands, placing delicate and loving kisses on each finger, before lifting higher and kissing the small apple on her wife's wrist. "You can talk me into the most ridiculous things my love."

"That's because they're not ridiculous." Myka smiled, both women walking back to their home; a home that always smelled of apples.

**Hope that was okay... if not...**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter and if you're still interested in hanging out for more, I'll try to have another one up later today and hopefully one more sometime this week. You are all so wonderful, please feel free to review, comment and suggest anything you'd like. Love you all. XO**


	28. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter... it's smutty... if you don't like smut, please don't read, but it's really not that bad.**

**I wrote this different than I usually write. I think it's different anyway, it didn't seem to flow the same as most of my chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Helena came home in the middle of the day after being away on a long mission with Pete; and she missed her wife and daughter. "I'm home!" When she walked into her home, no one was there. "Myka, Sarah?" She looked around and dropped her bags in disappointment, until two familiar arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed and leaned into the touch. "I missed you so much my love." Helena turned her head, finding Myka's lips and kissing her wife until they were both left breathless. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's with Claudia and Leena tonight." Myka said as she turned her wife in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I feel like our daughter spends more time at the B&B than she does here with us." Helena sighed and sunk further into her wife's embrace.

"It does seem that way, but it's not the way it is. She's there for the night, because I have something for you. If you're up for it that is." Myka's hand traveled down Helena's body, landing firmly on her butt followed by a tight squeeze.

Helena jerked forward, an indecent moan escaping her lips at the way Myka was able spark her arousal by simply being. "Oh, I'm definitely up for it darling."

"Good." Myka kissed her wife once more, before letting her go. "You can go ahead and shower, I'm sure your trip was long. Then please dry off and get into bed... no clothes. I'll be up in a bit."

"Mmhm." Helena nodded and quickly ran to their bedroom, stripping her clothes off along the way, and jumping into the shower. Myka laughed and went into the kitchen.

...

By the time Myka got back to the bedroom, Helena was already laying on her stomach, a sheet draped across her lower back, but she had a book propped open in front of her. Myka walked over to the nightstand, putting down the supplies in her hands and taking the book from her wife, book marking the page and putting it in the drawer.

"What's all of this?" Helena gestured to the bowls on the nightstand.

"Nothing. It's a surprise so close your eyes please." Myka waited until Helena's eyes were completely closed before putting the bowls on the bed next to them. She quickly got out of bed, stripping down to nothing and returned to the bed, straddling Helena's thighs.

Helena sighed blissfully when she felt her lovers wet heat on the back of her thighs, then her entire body tensed when she felt something cool being poured over her spine, dripping down her back.

"Darling, what is that?" She trailed off when she felt her wife's tongue follow behind the cool liquid, from the small of her back, to the nape of her neck. "Oh, God!"

"It's just something sweet." Myka smiled against her wife's neck, her breasts pressed against the smaller woman's back. "You wanna taste?"

Before Helena could answer, Myka gently took a fist full of thick, black hair, turning her lover's head and kissing her. It was sloppy, her tongue darting into the other woman's mouth.

The moan that bubbled through Helena when she tasted the salty, sweet chocolate, caused vibrations to run from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes.

"Delicious." Helena managed to say when Myka finally let her hair go, sitting back up. "But you don't eat sugar love."

"I'll eat anything off of you baby." This time, what Myka put on Helena's back was cool, but light, and it didn't run. Myka wrapped her lips around the small mounds of whipped cream, lightly biting the skin beneath it before soothing each spot with a kiss; all while trailing her hands up and down the Victorians sides, feeling the ridges of her rib cage and brushing against the sides of her breasts.

Helena began to squirm, the arousal pooling between her legs making it nearly impossible to stay still. Myka shifted slightly so she now sat just above the other woman's butt, each thigh firmly set against her sides.

Myka leaned forward again, reaching her right hand out to hold Helena's, the Victorian woman turned her head to look at their interlaced fingers. The hand that was holding hers let go, reaching towards another mystery bowl. Myka dipped a finger in and pulled it out, red cherry sauce dripping as she brought it to Helena's lips, painting her bottom lip like a blank canvas before sucking it right into her own mouth. They both hummed in approval, Helena licking her lips sensuously when the kiss ended, desperate for more.

"Darling please." Helena's voice shook; she rarely begged, but the need for release was burning like wild fire deep in her gut. "Please." She whispered, burying her face into her pillow, pushing her hips back to bring Myka higher as well.

Myka slipped off of her wife slowly, taking in the state she had gotten her to. "Turn over please." Myka's voice shook, she couldn't deny that Helena's state of being was causing her entire body to sing.

Helena did as she was told, and almost lost it when she met her lovers gaze, her pupils dilating with desire and lust, so hazel eyes looked almost black.

"You need something baby?" Myka dipped her finger back into the cherry sauce, running her finger along Helena's collar bone, following the sweet and sugary goodness with her tongue. She continued her journey over Helena's body, feeling her responding beautifully to her sweet torture.

Chocolate made it's way from the bowl to each of Helena's breasts, Myka painted each nipple before sucking them into her mouth, expertly cleaning them off with her mouth. She lightly bit and tugged at each nipple, watching as Helena's mouth opened, eyes shut, and head fell back against the bed, pushing down hard against the mattress.

She trailed down the rest of Helena's body, paying special attention to her thighs and hips before settling between the woman's legs.

"Helena look at me." Myka waited till nearly black eyes found her own, Helena's chest was heaving, she was breathless and Myka saw the need in those dark orbs, in the way her chest moved, how her mouth parted slightly, and in the way goosebumps traveled all over her torso, down her legs; she was more than ready.

Helena nearly screamed when Myka's tongue finally made contact with her center, overly sensitive; her body began to shake gloriously. Myka held her wife's hips down, pushing her tongue inside the warm, welcoming space, she entered her wife before removing her mouth, only to return her tongue to the same spot, swirling it around in her.

The older woman moaned, her hands finding purchase in already unruly curls. She squeezed them into fists and feeling, more than hearing the woman between her legs hiss at the sensation, she was taken even higher.

Myka could feel Helena tensing around her tongue, could feel her bucking sporadically against her face. She pulled back and before Helena could feel the loss, she entered her with two fingers, curling them and dragging them across her G spot, Helena's body convulsed, shaking in pre release.

When more noises; moans, groans, gasps, and grunts escaped Helena's mouth, Myka pumped her fingers in and out faster, her lips returning to the writhing woman's center and wrapping around the sensitive bud, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue. Helena flew over the edge, she was sure she had just levitated. She was soaring, her release so powerful. Myka kept her eyes open, watching the goddess before her come undone. She watch closely, as she always had, memorizing every moment.

After Helena's body stopped shaking, Myka pulled her fingers out of her throbbing core; bringing her mouth down to lap at the sweet nectar that Helena had spent. She would only come for her, an Myka was grateful for every sweet drop. The older woman had next to no energy left and could barely keep her eyes open, but she smiled happily at feeling Myka drinking her dry, she was satiated, relaxed and so happy to be home.

"Wow!" She finally managed to say as Myka kissed her way back up her wife's body, resting beside her, nuzzled into her neck. Helena turned her head and kissed Myka's forehead. "That was amazing."

Myka giggled, something she only did in front of Helena and their daughter. She ran her fingers over Helena's stomach, watching her muscles twitch and relax. "I love you so much."

"I love you Myka, and I missed you terribly." They kissed, Helena could taste herself, mixed in with chocolate, cherries, and whipped cream. She finally looked over at the bowls still sitting next to them. "That was lovely and so sweet darling, but you are going to have a tummy ache tomorrow."

"That's okay." Myka kissed her again and closed her eyes. "It was so worth it."

Both women slept soundly that night, after a long time away from each other. They were safe again in each other's arms, loving each other and protecting each other and simply being.

**So that was something sweet I guess... leave a review. Hope it wasn't too awful. Love you guys for reading. :) XO**


	29. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Day 30! I know... don't be sad. Read the author's notes at the end... you might be plesased.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Everyone was sleeping, spread out in the living room of the B&B, as the worst heat wave in history tore through South Dakota. Every window in the B&B was open, the doors as well, and every fan was turned on, but despite it being the coolest place to sleep, the room was still unbearably hot.

"Helena?" Myka whispered into the dark room, feeling her wife restlessly tossing and turning next to her. "Baby wake up."

Helena slowly opened her eyes, sweat dripping down her face. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"You're just moving around a lot. Are you okay baby?"

"It's so hot Myka." Helena was almost crying at this point, frustrated and annoyed by the heat. "I can't stand it... it's too much. There has to be an artifact involved." She started to lift her camisol, hoping losing that last article of clothing would cool her off.

"Shhh." Myka stopped Helena's hands from continuing their journey; as much as she wanted to have the smaller woman's naked body pressed against hers, they were surrounded by their family. She leaned forward and kissed her wife, pulling away and getting up slowly. "Grab your pillows, a blanket and follow me." She whispered and held her hand out toward Helena who took it, letting her self be pulled out of the B&B. Myka grabbed her keys before walking out the door.

"What are we doing Myka?" Helena watched as the taller woman unlocked the car door, opening the back and folding down the seats so the back of the SUV was empty. "After you."

Helena set up the blanket and the pillows while Myka went to the front and turned the car on, blasting the AC. Both women sighed when the blast of cool air hit them.

"That feels heavenly." Helena's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head as she hit the pillows. "Thank you."

Myka chuckled, laying next to her wife, taking her hand into her own, and resting them between their bodies.

Helena moved closer so they were touching from head to toe, able to feel each other without breaking a sweat.

"We can get rid of this now." Myka played with the hem of Helena's very thin camisol, tugging at it until her wife sat up and removed it.

"And yours darling?"

Myka quickly sat up, taking her shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the front. When their bodies finally touched, both women smiled, happy to have the other in their arms.

"I missed this." Myka sighed.

"As did I love. It's really been far too hot to do this sort of thing, and with everyone sleeping in the B&B together. Could have gotten awkward." Helena nuzzled her nose into the crook of Myka's neck, savoring her lovers scent.

"Yeah. I missed sleeping with you." Myka pulled Helena closer, her hand traveling up and down her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

"Myka?"

"Yes Helena?"

"It's getting a little cold."

"Maybe we should heat things up." Myka pulled away from Helena, flipped her so she was on her back and straddled her hips. "What do you say?"

Helena nodded eagerly, licking her lips, her hands immediately finding their way to Myka's waist, holding the taller woman steady.

Myka leaned down and kissed her wife soundly, a slow and steady kiss that turned into something more. She could feel Helena's tongue lick along her top lip, begging for entrance; and Myka allowed it, parting her lips slightly so their tongues could find each other in a dance perfected, a dance memorized and cherished.

...

"Mama? Mummy?" Sarah jolted awake looking for her parents, waking Pete and Claudia in the process.

"Woah!" Claudia fell off the couch. "Hey kid what's going on?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, crawling over to the youngest member of the family.

"Where's mama and mummy?" They looked around.

"Claud, every thing okay?" Pete's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Yeah, Sarah's just looking for Myka and H.G."

"You think they went back to the house?" Pete scratched his head, looking around.

"No way dude." Claudia was now craddling the six year old in her arms. "That place is scorching hot, even worse than here."

"I'll go look for them." Pete stood up only to fall right back down as his feet tangled in the sheet he was laying on. "I'm okay." He walked toward the door, patting his niece on the head, as well as Claudia. "You guys check upstairs, I'll get outside. Before he went out to look for his friends, he made sure to get the flashlight.

...

A muffled cry left Myka's lips as Helena snaked her hand between the waist band of her shorts and underwear, fingers sliding easily into wet heat. "God, yes Helena." Myka gasped, writhing in pleasure as she rode her wife's hand with such a ferocious need and want.

"That's it darling. Come undone for me..." Helena was cut of when Myka managed to get her hand into Helena's underwear, working her the same way; both bodies now begging for release.

The heat of their bodies overpowered the air conditioning in the car and the windows began to fog, hot and cool air fighting with each other as the two women worked their way to ecstasy.

Helena fell over the edge right after Myka, both of them moaning and sighing in pleasure. Myka removed her hand slowly, bringing her fingers up to her mouth. She tasted her wife, slowly; unknowingly torturing the woman beneath her with this sensual show.

Helena didn't remove her hand, but pushed her wife back, Myka's shoulders and hands hitting the fogging glass, leaving an outline of her body against the back of the SUV. Helena pumped her fingers in and out of her lover, curling at the right place, scraping lightly against her G spot, pulling every moan she could from the taller woman.

"Please."

Helena loved to hear Myka beg. She adjusted her hand so her palm hit Myka's clit every time she entered her. As the younger woman's breathing became more sporadic, Helena knew the orgasm that was about to hit would be big and loud. She quickly moved forward, swallowing Myka's scream as she came all over her fingers. She smiled into her wife's mouth, happy that even after all these years, she could still make her come a part like this.

"God I love you Myka."

"I love you too." Myka pushed Helena back, gently lowering them both onto the blanket and pillows. "Sleep?"

"Yes please."

Just as they snuggled up, curling into each other in that perfect way they always did; a knock on the back window startled them apart.

"Um... Mykes, H.G.?"

"Peter?...Pete!" Both women said in unison.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt the... yeah. Sarah's looking for you guys." He heard and felt the car moving, careful to keep his gaze facing away from the SUV, until a knock on the window told him it was safe to open the door.

"She okay?" Helena said, straightening out her thin top, pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"Yup." Although Pete knew they were both dressed, he couldn't manage to look at either of them.

"Come on Pete, like you haven't seen us in worse positions." Myka said, patting his shoulder and taking her wife's hand, both of them leaving Pete behind as they went back to the B&B.

"I liked those positions." Pete heard Helena whisper as they walked away. He cringed and followed, not too close behind his friends.

"Mama! Mummy!" Sarah greeted her parents, instantly leaping into their arms.

"Darling, what's wrong, is everything okay?" Helena assessed their daughter, making sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Yup, just looking for you. It's hot." The young girls face mirrored Helena's earlier expression when she woke up frustrated and desperate for a cool down.

Myka looked at her wife and smiled tenderly, then looked at their daughter the same. "Sarah, how about a cool bath?"

Sarah nodded, the three of them made their way to the upstairs bathroom.

"That actually sounds pretty great." Claudia grabbed her robe and towel, making her way to the downstairs bathroom for a cool shower.

Pete went to the second upstairs bathroom. "We need to install central air in this place."

"It's not that bad guys." Leena popped up from the ground, bed head, eyes still partially closed. As soon as the room cleared, she plopped back down to sleep.

...

Myka sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with Helena sitting between her legs. They watched blissfully as their six year old splashed in the cool water.

"Feel better baby?"

"Yes mama." Sarah smiled, bright and big. "Watch what I can do!" The little girl took a big breath and ducked her head under the water. She remained submerged beneath the cool water for almost 15 seconds.

"What a little fish we have here Myka." Helena smiled, her fingers grazing the top of the water.

"We do." Myka kissed Helena's shoulder, resting her head on that spot, looking at her beautiful child. "Are you a little fish?"

"Mmhm." Sarah disappeared beneath the water again.

"You know what Myka?" Myka hummed as her wife leaned back against her. "The heat really isn't that bad."

**Sorry about the ending... not the best. Okay so this was day 30. I did promise another chapter that will lead into a future fic. (not too far into the future, so don't worry.) I also promised a Halloween one shot, based on the gender swap chapter in this story, that will be coming soon. I am also promising right now that there will be a Bering and Wells AU story soon. I'm outlining it right now, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this 30 day... 3-4 month challenge. haha... if you stuck with me this whole time, I really appreciate it and love you all for your amazing feedback. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and I will be posting another chapter to help move things along to my next fic.**

**This is such an amazing fandom to write for. Thank you for having me. Love you all. XO**


	30. Bonus: A Small Change

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter for this story... I will be moving on to the next one, within the same universe, meaning the same characters, as well as new OC's. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. There needed to be a change in order to move forward and give me a little room to try different things.**

**Enjoy!**

"Where is she?" Myka was pacing back and forth through Artie's office, Helena sitting patiently in a chair near by.

"Darling, she'll get here when she gets here." Helena sighed, sitting back into the chair, shaking out her hair. "Besides, she can't say no Myka..."

"I can't?" Mrs. Fredric popped out behind Helena, slowly swiveling the chair she sat in around to face her. "Now ladies, is there a reason you've called for me?"

"Mrs. Fredric..." Myka started nervously, her nerves instantly clamed when Helena stood and walked to her, putting her arm around her waist. "We need to talk to you about Sarah."

"Yes, how is she doing? She has a birthday coming up soon doesn't she?" Both women nodded, Helena squeezing Myka's waist a little tighter. "So?"

"Well, you see we were hoping that one of us could make Sarah our one." Helena said quickly, trying to get it out before nerves could shake her voice.

"You want to share the secrets of the Warehouse with your daughter?"

"Yes, and soon." Myka looked into the woman's questioning gaze. "There was an incident and she was confused. Mrs. Fredric, Sarah needs to know. She deserves to know where she came from."

"Tell me agent Bering, what happened?" The caretaker took a seat in Artie's chair as Myka recounted the event that had taken place only a few weeks before.

_..._

_"Mummy! Over here!" Sarah ran to the store window, looking right past the pretty dolls to the model cars and planes. "Can I get one for my birthday?"_

_"Yes darling you can. Let's see if we can get your mamma to buy one today and we can put it together when we get home."_

_The little girl nodded, taking Helena's hand and yanking her towards the coffee shop that Myka was in._

_"Darling!" Helena and Sarah found themselves in line next to Myka, about to ask her if they could buy the model toys when someone behind them interrupted._

_"Excuse me, is this your little girl?"_

_"Yes." Myka politely answered the woman behind them._

_"Who's her mother?" The woman took in the child's features realizing she looked a little like both women._

_"We both are." Helena said, not as politely as Myka would have, causing the woman to take a small step back._

_"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell who the biological mother was, she looks so much like the both of you."_

_Helena's fists began to clench, when she felt a tug on her shirt._

_"Mummy?"_

_She looked down into Sarah's gaze, completely confused. "Yes my love?"_

_"What does she mean? You're my mummy and mamma is too." Sarah looked between her parents and the woman standing behind them, who was now practically out the door._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."_

_"No. You didn't." Helena said, her glare ripping through the now vanishing woman. "Myka." She whispered, turning toward her wife._

_"I know." Myka took Helena's hand and picked up their daughter in her free arm. They walked outside and sat down on a near by bench._

_"Mamma? What did that lady mean?" Sarah shimmied off of Myka's lap and between her parents, resting one arm on Myka's thigh and the other on Helena's, pulling them closer to her._

_"Well sweetie..." Myka tried desperately to think of a way to sugar coat this explanation; Sarah was too young to understand, but she saw their little girl trying desperately to figure it out on her own and knew that she would be able to take it in and understand it eventually._

_As always, Helena read Myka's mind, jumping in and saving the day once again. "Darling, normally it isn't possible for two women to have children together."_

_"Normally?" The way Sarah picked up on the smaller details always made her mother's smile. "So we're not normal... because you're my mum and you're my mamma."_

_"Yes love. We're not normal, and you belong to both of us." Helena kissed the top of Sarah's head._

_"Sarah, you are so special. You're not like anyone else." Myka looked at Helena, the two women going through a silent conversation above their daughter's head._

_"How? How am I special?"_

_"You come from a very special place darling, a magical place." Helena paused, feeling her heart swell with a mixture of emotions. "Maybe you'll be able to see it one day love."_

_"My birthday?"_

_"We'll see." Myka jumped in, saving Helena from having to dissappoint their daughter._

_..._

"So you want to bring her into the Warehouse because she needs to know how she was made?"

"Mrs. Fredric, it's so much more than that. She needs to know where she came from, where her mother's are running off to and why. This place is going to put her in danger someday and when that day comes, we want her to be ready. We want her to understand." Myka took a breath and sunk back against her wife.

"Okay." The caretaker eyed the two agents in front of her. "You bring her in, show her the Warehouse, and after that, she is not to go out onto the Warehouse floor until she is 18. She can come into Artie's office if you bring her here, keep her out of trouble."

"Yes Maam." Myka and Helena answered in unison.

"Who's one is she?"

"Mine." Myka spoke up before Helena had a chance. "She's my one."

"Very well. I will let the regents know. Tight leash Agent Bering, Agent Wells. I won't put anyone in danger if it isn't necessary."

"Yes Maam." Myka turned and hugged her wife, turning back to thank the caretaker who was already gone.

"I told you she couldn't say no my love." Helena placed a light kiss on Myka's lips.

"We have to tell Sarah."

...

It was finally the big day, and Sarah couldn't stop jumping up and down. She had been counting down the day's till her birthday, excited to finally see the magical place her parents were telling her about.

Myka and Helena spent the better part of the few weeks telling Sarah as much as they could to prepare her for what she would see in there. Every night was a story of a mission her parents went on, and artifact that they bagged. Sometimes the stories were a little frightening, but they knew she had to understand that there were good things as well as bad things in the warehouse.

They stood outside, and although the team saw the same old warehouse exterior, Sarah saw something different. She could see magic in front of her.

"Shall we love?" Helena took her daughters small hand into her own, walking with her toward the door. They made their way towards Artie's office.

"Don't touch the bombs." Sarah said as they walked through.

"How does she...?" Claudia leaned in towards Myka.

"We told her. We wanted to make sure she didn't touch anything she wasn't supposed to." Myka chuckled.

Artie followed close behind. At first he was skeptical about letting a child running through the warehouse, but she was already better behaved than Pete.

"Hey!" Artie quickly ran towards the child who was sitting in his chair, spinning in circles. He then turned toward Myka. "I thought you said you talked to her."

"About the important things Artie." Myka walked past him, lifting her daughter out of his chair. "I guess we'll have to get you your own chair huh?"

"Yup!" Sarah kicked her feet excitedly and squirmed out of Myka's grip. "Can I see the magic?"

Everyone except for Artie laughed.

"Sure sweetie. What's the rule?" Myka got down on her knees so she was eye level with Sarah, the young girl knew that this meant her mother was serious.

"I need to wear the special purple gloves, I can't touch anything unless you or mummy say I can, and I need to hold someones hand so I don't get lost."

"And...?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "Oh! And if I smell fudge, walk the other way."

"Good girl. Let's go then."

The team walked down to the floor, Sarah gasped and giggled, excited by the artifacts surrounding her. She stunned everyone except for her parents when she was able to describe in detail what some artifacts did and where they came from, retelling the stories she had been hearing before bed.

...

"And then uncle Pete took me on the zip line. Aunty Leena! He showed me the whole warehouse from up there!" Sarah was cuddled on the couch with Leena who could see the child's aura glowing.

"You had a big adventure today didn't you?" Leena pulled Sarah into her chest tightly. "You must be exhausted."

"Nope!" Sarah said just before a giant yawn slipped out of her tiny body. "Maybe a little."

"I'll walk with you back to your house okay?"

"Okay."

...

Myka and Helena were sitting on the couch, waiting for their little adventurer to get home.

"So you think we did the right thing?" Myka asked her wife, running her fingers through her hair.

"I think so. Why? Are you afraid?" Helena turned her head slightly, her dark eyes brimming with tears.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

Helena nodded. "I'm just... what if introducing her to the warehouse makes her more likely to stumble upon artifacts? What if something happens?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." A knock on the door got them to slowly sit up and stand as Leena opened the front door.

"Mamma! Mummy!" Sarah lept over the couch into her mother's arms.

"Just wanted to make sure she got back okay." Leena said, turning to leave.

"Thanks Leena." Myka called out, dog piled under her girls.

"Thank you aunty Leena."

"You're welcome."

"So love, did you tell your aunty Leena about the warehouse?" Helena tapped the tip of Sarah's nose, forcing the little girl to crinkle it up.

"Yup, but she already knows about the warehouse. Aunty Leena is special too. Just like me." Sarah curled into her mother's side.

Myka and Helena looked at each other again, still wondering what their daughters future would look like with the warehouse in the picture. They both worried, they both wondered, and they both prayed that this magical place wouldn't take any more away from either of them.

"Mummy?"

"Yes darling?"

"I didn't smell any fudge in the warehouse."

"That's good baby." Myka said from beneath the two bodies that claimed her as a cushion.

"I smelled apples." Sarah smiled, getting off the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Can we have ice cream?"

Helena sat up smiling, standing to walk into the kitchen when she felt Myka's hand wrap around her wrist. She looked down at her wife who was still sitting there.

"Myka? Is something wrong?" Helena looked at Myka and saw something in her eyes. It wasn't fear or worry. It was peace.

"She smelled apples." Myka breathed out, gripping her Helena's hand tightly.

"Yes she did." Helena smiled, pulling her wife up and kissing her softly.

"We're going to be okay." Myka said, pulling Helena along to the kitchen where Sarah waited for them with the giant tub of ice cream and three spoons.

"Happy birthday darling."

"Happy birthday sweetie."

That night, Myka and Helena fell asleep knowing that despite the dangers and uncertainties that came along with working for the warehouse, the very place that could bring untold hardships, was also a place of untold wonder, a place that would keep their family safe.

**So... this is the end of this story. The next one will be set a few years into the future. How do Bering and Wells deal with having a preteen? we will see.**

**I wanted Sarah to know about the warehouse so that in future stories, having her come across one or two wouldn't be so weird.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading this story. love you all. XO**


End file.
